Red Thread of FateStay Night
by Kyrie-the-leveller
Summary: On the morning of the first day of the fifth grail war. Shirou recieves a letter that is the key to his past before the fire of Fuyuki. Shirou travels to the mountain town Hemidzura in search of the truth. Divergence. Akai Ito crossover.
1. Day 1

Day 1

When I came to, I was in a burning field.

I guess there was a big fire. The familiar town had turned to ashes and it looked like the remains of a battlefield from a movie. But that didn't last long either

The fire had died down by the time the sun rose. The tall wall of flame had shortened, and most of the buildings had fallen.

It felt strange, being the only thing in that place that still had its original form. I was the only one alive around here.

I must have been really lucky, or my house was built in a lucky spot. I don't know which it was, but the point is, I was the only one left alive.

I felt that since I survived, I should live on. I started walking aimlessly, because I thought it would be dangerous just to stay there. I wasn't really concerned about getting burned up like the people lying around me. Probably because, over and above not wanting to be like them, I had a stronger feeling in my mind.

But still, I had no hope. It was already a wonder I was alive, so I couldn't expect to be saved. I won't survive. Whatever happens, I won't be able to escape from this red world. It was such an absolute hell that even a small child could understand it.

And I collapsed. Was it because there was no air? Was it because no function was left in my body? Anyway, I collapsed and stared up at the clouded sky.

Everything around me was burned up and I could see many shrivelled people. The dark clouds loomed overhead, telling me it would rain soon. That's good. The fire will be put out once it rains. In the end, I sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. I say to myself that it hurts.  
>I say so on behalf of all the people who couldn't even say so.<p>

As my consciousness fades I am pulled away from the burning field to a moonlit forest.

Trees. A plethora of trees. Each tree, reaching upward, spreads its branches as if to embrace the night sky. As ancient trees with fat trunks stand together, I run through a narrow path laden with bamboo grass and foliage.

I turn around. I can see a roof lined with tiles. There is no gate or wall to be seen, but it is nonetheless a magnificent mansion, like one you would see in a period drama. A large, single storey, Japanese-style house, rather like the one I live in.

I can see a separate building, which is probably a shed. It gives the impression that the mansion's inhabitants are deeply rooted in Japanese tradition. At the cool sound of a bell, I correct my facing to the front.

Pulled forward by someone's hand, I increase my pace.

The incline of the path gradually steepens. Suddenly we veer off from the dirt path and proceed through the tall grass that grows alongside it. The hand pulling mine strengthens. Are we being chased by someone? Why are we hurrying?

I trample the grass under my feet, rushing forward. The sound of the wind rushing past my ears and through the trees gives the impression of a haunted forest.

Suddenly, my field of vision opens wide. At this point, we're probably halfway up the mountain. As far as I can lift my gaze stands a massive enjo tree. The culmination of hundreds of months and years, existing together with the wind and rain. As if the other trees stand in reverent reservation for this one, the area around it is slightly open.

At the passing of the wind, the flowers blossoming in the tree tremble faintly. I remember seeing this landscape before, though I don't remember where. Perhaps I've seen it on TV or in a movie?

No, that's not it. I know that's not it.

This is...

This place is...

This was where...

Someone precious to me passed away...

The flower petals, plucked by the wind, flit and dance like butterflies. A curious feeling of deja vu, and of loss. My heart aches in grief. I wasn't really paying attention to this before,

but, this place... this world...

...is wavering heavily, distantly, like the scenery of a fish tank with red  
>ink poured inside.<p>

The moment I give it my attention, I can hardly think of anything else. As I look, the red thickens, interrupting my field of vision. As if to impede me from looking, the red sinks this world, to someplace distant. And as I strain my eyes, trying to see... a vivid red that wasn't there before burns into the depths of my eyes.

_You mustn't..._

I feel as if I'm being warned.

_You mustn't..._

Someone is calling out to me through the red haze…

_You mustn't..._

It says 'you shouldn't be here.' It says 'you shouldn't go there.' Because if I go then I won't ever be able to come back.

Sakura: "Senpai, are you awake?"

I feel cold air and approaching footsteps. I am pulled out of the depths of my subconscious, into my garden shed. I want to know what happened next in the dream, but it's only a dream. I should focus on reality. Shrugging off that sense of loss I open my eyes.

"…Mm. Good morning, Sakura."

The person who woke me from my sleep is Matou Sakura. She is in the year below me at Fuyuki High though she comes to my house everyday, before and after school. This situation may seem strange but there's a good explanation for it. I won't go into that now.

Sakura: "Ah, yes. Good morning, senpai."

Sakura smiles and nods as if accustomed to this situation, the morning light reflecting from her plum coloured hair and matching eyes.

Sakura: "Senpai, it's morning already. Fujimura-sensei will get mad if you stay asleep here."

"Oh… you're right. Thanks for coming to wake me up."

Sakura: "All right. But I'm happier when it turns out like this."

Sakura does indeed look pleased with herself. But I should get moving so as not to trouble her further.

Taking a deep breath, I step out of the shed and into the yard. Most people would find it strange that I spent the night sleeping on the floor of my shed, though I'll confess I don't normally do this, but sometimes I push myself so hard with my training that I fall asleep right there on the floor. What training is that? I, Emiya Shirou, am a magician. It's not like waving your hand and conjuring up flowers. I'm sure there are some magicians who can do that, though they would call it a waste of prana.

Although I call myself a magician, that's only really in name. The truth is I can only cast one type of magic, and recently my success rate is less than 1 in 100. It's been 3 months since I last succeeded in reinforcement magic. I persist even with such horrible results because this is the only power available to me. Why do I need this power? Because Emiya Shirou must become a superhero.

But enough of this. If I spend too much time reminiscing I'll be late for school.

As I step out of the shed the cold morning air blows away my drowsiness. I spend 15 minutes in the dojo training my muscles. I'm not studying martial arts and this sort of training isn't mandatory for a magician. My Father told me that if I want to be a superhero I have to train my body first. My adoptive Father, Emiya Kiritsugu, passed away 5 years ago. Although he passed away I'm not lonely. Sakura and Fuji-nee are around so often they're practically family.

I end my routine with 100 situps and change out of my gi and into my uniform. I don't need to become some kind of super athlete. So long as I can move my body the way I need to then that should be enough.

Breakfast passes by. Fuji-nee plays some trickery, switching the soy sauce with oyster sauce. Me and Sakura take care of the dishes while Fuji-nee lounges in front of the tv.

The news describes another gas leak that happened in the Shinto district. Such incidents bother me but there's no point in dwelling on things that have already happened. If I push myself in my training then if such an incident happens in my sight then I can prevent it. Anyway, no one was killed so it's not a tragedy.

As me and Sakura prepare to leave I see that I have mail. A glimpse at the front of the letter reveals the name Hatou Shirou.

It's obviously a mistaken address.  
>It's obviously a mistaken address… but…<p>

…

If I dawdle around I'll make Sakura late for archery practice.

Sakura: "…Senpai?"

I just can't turn away from that name. Something tells me that if I don't heed the * in that letter. If I don't heed the war* in that letter. If I don't heed the *ning in that letter then…

Sakura: "Senpai… your face is turning pale. Are you ok?"

I make my decision in an instant.

"Go on ahead Sakura, I need to read this."

Sakura: "Umm… senpai…"

Did she see the name on the letter?

"It's ok Sakura, it's not a huge issue and I'm not in danger of missing practice since I'm not in any clubs, so I'll stay here and read this then catch up with you."

Sakura: "Umm, if you say it's so then, Senpai."

Sakura bows and leaves.

I watch Sakura leave, then head to the living room. As I stop at the table I am overpowered by the feeling that I shouldn't open this letter here.

Go to a dark place go into a dark hole no one will ever find you because if they do then you will –

I shake off the feeling of dread and head to my room. Pushing aside the sliding door and closing it gently behind myself as if afraid of being heard I sit down in the middle of the room.

I don't have a desk to sit at. In fact I don't have anything inside this room except a futon. I only use this room for sleeping, under normal circumstances at least, so in that regard the shed is more like my actual room.

I tear open the envelope carefully and set it aside as I remove the letter within. Unfolding the letter I see it is addressed to 'Hatou Shirou' spelt like Satou except with the Ha from haoribakama instead of sa.

Anyway it's obviously been delivered to the wrong address, my surname is Emiya, not Hatou. At this point it would be logical to put the letter back in the envelope and return it to the post office. I'll apologise for opening it even though it's the fault of the staff and they will apologise back even though it's of no real inconvenience to me.

But if I do that, then in less than 24 hours Emiya Shirou will –

It's not as if I have battle hardened instincts that warn me of impending doom. It's just that I've seen death before and I can tell when death is staring me in the face.

I read on.

The letter says my Mother passed away last night. I have inherited the Hazama residence, a mansion in the Hemidzura region. I vaguely recall from Geography class that that's a remote mountain village some 30km from Fuyuki, in the opposite direction of the large forest on the outskirts of town.

I look at the letter again. Hemidzura. That name means nothing to me, though as I stare at the words, flashes of red pain run through my head.

"Ah… agh!"

Don't remember don'trememberDON'TREMEMBER!

Shaking my head to clear the sudden headache I fold the letter and place it back in the envelope. I lived in a housing estate in Shinto before the accident so this proves it isn't me.

But I instinctively understand that if I ignore this warning –

"Don't be so paranoid, baka"

Father told me that for a magician it is necessary to live side by side with death. Even the slightest miscalculation can destroy the practitioner so before one practices magic one must accept death. Anyway what I'm saying is I pushed myself to the edge last night so it's only natural I would feel edgy. There's no other logical reason why I would feel this way if you look at things objectively so that must be the case.

I drop the letter onto my futon. The post office is on the way to school but I don't have time to stop there and since I have work tonight I will be heading to Shinto and then back home via a different route.

"It can't be helped, I'll take it back tomorrow."

So with that business taken care of I return to the hall, gather my school bag and put on my shoes.

I lock the gate. Sakura and Fuji-Nee both have keys to my house, and the rule is that the last person to leave locks up.

Sakura has long since gone ahead to the archery club so I set off alone.

By the way, I aren't in any clubs right now, though I was once in the archery club I quit after I sustained a shoulder injury at work. One of the club members said the scar was unsightly and brought shame upon the club.  
>Well, he had a point, but more than that I wasn't getting anything out of the club anyway.<p>

It's not that I was bad at it. I never once missed my target except for that one time I missed intentionally. Aside from learning accuracy it is also important to develop strength to pull the bow back and fire with enough force to penetrate armour, and to develop the stamina to maintain strength and accuracy.

Well, there are better ways to develop strength and stamina than firing 200 arrows a day, and archery isn't a useful skill for a magus. If I have time to spare I should spend it working or training. Emiya Shirou isn't qualified to waste time on meaningless behaviour.

I head on towards Fuyuki High. The path from my residence takes me through the Japanese housing district to an intersection, and then up a hill and to the school, it's about a 15 minute walk. Only today it feels like 15 hours.

I noticed it about 2 minutes after I set off. A man with a trenchcoat is following me. I wouldn't have usually given him notice, he could simply be heading in the same direction as me.  
>But in the reflection of the parked car mirrors I can see his gaze is locked on me unwaveringly, a sinister glare shining in his eyes. I quicken my pace.<p>

I reach the intersection where a large number of people are passing by. This intersection is probably the busiest place in Fuyuki right now; it links to Fuyuki High, the Japanese housing district, the western-style housing district, the bridge to Shinto, and the Ryudouji Temple.

As I approach the intersection a number of people suddenly stop are stare in my direction.

"…"

Are they looking at me or the guy following me? No, they're definetly looking at me.  
>The people don't look like they're together, just random strangers stopping in the road and staring, a businessman, a tramp, a woman escorting two young children to school, even a car stops in the middle of the intersection, the black silhouette of the driver turns its head in my direction, heedless to the blare of car horns and the shouts of angry drivers.<p>

I suppress the urge to shudder and walk close to a large group of students.  
>I feel eyes on me from within the crowd and upon inspection I notice Tohsaka Rin is looking at me with a surprised expression. Tohsaka is a perfect honor student. Good looking, smart, athletic and faultless. People say she's the ideal woman. The guys in school treat her like an idol and since I'm a guy, I guess that counts me too.<p>

Tohsaka's expression turns to one of indifference as she turns away and strides elegantly ahead, her twin black pigtails blowing in the wind behind her. Looking behind myself I see there are now 3 people following me, one on each side of the road and one car matching my pace. I don't know what's going on but Tohsaka obviously thinks I'm some kind of criminal being pursued by private detectives.

Well, it's not like I ever stood a chance with a girl like that anyway. I never stood a chance so I shouldn't feel so disappointed.

I reach the school gates and pass through with a feeling of relief. I am halfway across the school yard before it occurs to me that the people might actually follow me inside. I turn around to see that Kuzuki-Sensei has stopped them at the gate. They wouldn't seriously try to pass would they?  
>I feel their dark glare on me and after a few tense moments they turn and walk away.<p>

Breathing out a sigh of relief I proceed to the classroom as the bell rings.

page break

First period ends. I make my way towards the student council room but stop in the corridor as I overhear the conversation of some of a couple of female first years.

Student 1 "So the way I heard it, this guy in a trenchcoat was found loitering in the corridors."

Student 2 "Wah, scary! Do you think it was some kind of pervert?"

Student 1 "Who knows? But what happens next is, Kuzuki-sensei confronts the guy and orders him to leave or he'll call the police.

So the guy assaults him and Kuzuki puts the guy down so fast you'd think he had 10 arms."

Student 2 "Now that you mention it, I think I overheard someone mention that Fujimura-sensei challenged Kuzuki-sensei to a Kenpo match."

I tune the conversation out and make for the student council. I suppress my unease as I overhear more fragments of conversation from other students.

Student 3 "But the creepiest part is, when they called the police around to apprehend him, the teachers escorted them to the room they had left him in, only to find he had disappeared without a trace."

Student 4 "I heard there was a human shaped shadow on the floor where they had left him."

"…"

This can only mean one thing. I've been living on this land and practicing magecraft without the permission of the guardian of this land. Somehow I've been discovered.

"Well, there's only one thing I can do. When they approach me I'll apologise honestly and offer to make it up to them with unpaid work."

I hope that'll be ok.

page break

School ends and I return to the student council room. Over lunch, the student council president, Issei, asked me to assist with some repairs.

I use my magic to locate the damaged area in the old electric heater and then fix it using conventional tools.

I said before that the only magic I can use is reinforcement magic. The truth is that's the only type of magic worth mentioning. It was analysis magic I used to understand the structure of the heater, but this isn't important. You'd think that the ability to understand the structure of an object merely by looking would be valuable. But for a magus the only thing important is to understand the essence of a thing quickly.  
>Working out the trivial details is a waste of time and attention, being distracted by meaningless things will only get me killed.<p>

I finish the repairs and prepare to leave. On a whim I take a glance out the window, it's view facing the front of the school grounds. A woman with silver hair and golden eyes running into the building with an air of urgency. It may seem strange, but my eyesight is so strong that I can tell little details like eye colour even from this distance. Though I only catch a glimpse of her I can tell she is tall, beautiful and… umm… endowed.

Is she a parent I wonder? I don't think I've seen her before, and with such unique features I doubt I'd forget. I wonder briefly if I can help, but I already spent too much time helping Issei and I said I'd help the Furukawas. I promised them first so…

I head to work.  
>I find people staring at me on the way and consider just heading home. But I made a promise to the Furukawas that I would help with some lifting and I'm not one to go back on my word. If one of the people is a representative of the mages that govern this land then I'm sure they'll approach me in time. But even still…<p>

"So, maybe today, I'll take the bus.

page break

It's 7pm and I finished work.  
>I don't really need the money and to be honest I wasn't expecting to be paid. I only went to help out but ended up with 30,000 yen. I guess this is what you call windfall.<p>

…It's quiet.

An unnatural silence grips the city.  
>With the recent unfortunate incidents such as gas leaks and construction accidents the city has been getting like this recently.<p>

"I guess this'll be the last time I work in the evening until things blow over."

I speak to myself, not to make myself understand, but to break the silence that threatens to smother me.

I am heading down the road past the bridge when –

"…huh?"

For a moment I can't believe my eyes. There is a person on the road which I thought was empty. The person is standing above me as if looking down at me.

"…"

Without realizing it, I hold my breath. The silver-haired girl smiles and descends the hill without a sound. As she passes…

Silver-haired child: "They'll get you if you don't summon it soon, Onii-chan."

She says something strange.

I wait for a few tense moments as she moves on, then release the breath I was holding. Her hair was silver, like the woman I saw at school, but her eyes were crimson and had the shape of a foreigner. Though she spoke fluent Japanese her voice had a foreign accent too. It may be an odd coincidence, but I don't think she was related to the silver-haired woman at school.

Suddenly I feel a chill creep down my back. As surely as if someone were holding a knife to my throat I know my life is in danger.

It's quiet. I hurry on down the road urgently. I feel like if I run I will be chased, so I supress the urge and stride quickly.

A few blocks away from my house I stop suddenly as my muscles tense up. Ahead of me the streetlight go out, one by one. Starting at about 100 metres they go out, one by one as if someone is switching them off while approaching me. It may simply be because my eyes are accustomed to the light, but the darkness that is left behind seems so dense I feel like it's solid.

A tense silence grips the area like the moment in a horror movie as the killer prepares to take the life of a victim.

*badump* *badump* *badump*

I turn around and prepare to flee in the direction I came. But as I do so I see that the lights in that direction are going out as well. From all directions around me the light is being smothered by a dense shadow, flooding in slowly from all directions.

The sound of my heart beating fails to drown out the sound of approaching footsteps. The hairs on my body stand on end, my mind screams at me to run or I will die. But my body won't follow my commands and I can't even breath. My mind wants to run, my instincts tell me I will be killed before I make it 5 metres.

The footsteps stop directly behind me and I feel an oppressive presence. The streetlamps go out. An unnatural darkness floods out from behind me.

Man: "To think a carrier of the fabled Nie no Chi would appear before me so suddenly. Could you be Hatou Shirou?"

He – no 'it' speaks in a deep voice.  
>Gloved hands extend past my shoulders and come around to rest upon my throat.<p>

Man: "I thought it might be a trap, but it seems you are simply a fool who walks around without a concealment charm in the sight of wolves."

The tips of his gloves separate as claws extend from the ends of his fingers. His hands tense –

Man: "Blame your fate on your naivety, boy."

-And the claws mercilessly rend Emiya Shirou's throat.  
>There wasn't even time to turn around, struggle or dodge.<br>All the training I did was for nothing.  
>I knew I was going to be killed no matter what I did.<br>I knew I was going to die yet I could not move a single muscle.  
>In one motion my life has been ended.<p>

"Cggghh…"

Since my vocal chords are torn I can't even scream.

I am pulled back into the arms of the * that holds me. Its face does not look human.

The world distorts. My body grows cold. Feeling vanishes from my fingertips.

"Cgh…gh…"

I taste blood in my mouth. It's a metallic taste. When I was younger I put a yen coin in my mouth, just to see what it would taste like. It tastes like that.

"…"

My vision turns red. It reminds me of the time I * my Father. My other Father I mean. I see again the moment I * him.

There's no feeling in me. I feel like a jellyfish floating in the dark sea at night. I don't feel any pain already. The world is red, and only I am black.

I know this. I felt this ten years ago. This is how someone feels when dying.

I cannot concentrate on my vision.

The * lowers its monstrous face towards my broken throat and –

?: "You've got some nerve, monster, hunting in my territory."

-I fall to the hard concrete with a thud as my vision fades.

I hear some strange noises I've never heard before, but I comprehend them as the sound of a battle. The * is claiming another victim. I feel some regret but there is nothing I can do about it. I am already dead.

I can't… hear… much… now…

A few minutes pass, or is it years? Have I passed on already? I cannot see, I cannot feel, I cannot hear. I am blind, deaf and dumb, but I am conscious. Will I spend the rest of eternity in this darkness?

Girl: "…But it's amazing he isn't dead yet."

I hear a muffled voice with my nearly deaf ears. Is that the sound of a girl? I can't make out the words. I sense someone looking at my face. I vaguely feel fingers touch my lips and…

Girl: "…Stop it. Why does it have to be you?"

I hear a grinding sound.

Girl: "No… this is my fault. I should've known this would happen when I saw you this morning. I should've acted."

She touches me with hesitation.

Girl: "…Reforge the ruined vessels and use it as a substitute, and restore the windpipe in the process, huh? If I succeed, I'll be accepted to the Clock Tower instantly…"

A pain-filled voice. With that, my mind stops fading.

Feeling returns to my body. Slowly, bit by bit, like a drop of water going down a leaf, feeling returns to my body.

What is she doing? She places her hand on my neck.

My neck feels hot. It must be so hot the frozen blood melted and started flowing again.

Girl: "Phew."

I sense someone take a deep breath and sit down.

Girl: "I'm tired…"

I hear a clang of something falling.

Girl: "…Well, I guess it can't be helped. Forgive me, Father. Your daughter is terribly heartless."

My heart resumes activity and I feel blood flow through my veins again. And then, my mind stops.

Page Break

"Ah… guh."

I wake up.

"!"

I feel sick. My whole body is in pain. Red hot pain lashes through my throat with each breath I take.

I can't remember what happened because of my headache. My body is cold, probably from lying on the road with the chill night air around me. The only thing I am certain of is that the puddle of blood I am lying in belongs to me.

"…!"

I get up with a hazy head. The spot where I was lying looks like a murder scene. Looking behind me I see the street has become a battlezone.

The streetlamps are back on, and one lamppost is bent and flickers. Fist sized holes mar the walls. The ground is torn up in places. The only way a disaster like this could've occurred without anyone hearing or seeing is if they were rejected by some kind of bounded field I think as I calmly analyse the situation. 

In the middle of the scene is a large mound of dust, covering a trenchcoat, black pants, hat, gloves and a pair of boots.

"Damn, I really…"

… had my throat slashed and was left lying in the road?

Bearing the pain from my throat that renders me unable to even complain I look around for something to clean the mess with. I see a garden hose lying beside a car beneath the flickering light. The light pattering noise of moths assaulting it can be heard amid the humming noise it emits. Aside from that, the night remains as silent as ever, though not the smothering silence that I felt earlier.

Tracing the hose to the wall of a nearby house I turn the slightly rusty faucet.

Huh… what am I doing?

I'm still in a panic. Why am I thinking of cleaning up when I've just been murdered by… something… am I an idiot?

I point the nozzle of the hose at the pool of blood. I notice the hands that grip it are pale white and unhealthy looking. Dust, dirt and loose stones dislodge under the water pressure and the dirty reddish-pink water flows down the drain. I notice a necklace with a heart shaped crimson jewel attached to it shining in the glare of the streetlamps. Reaching down with my pallid hands I take the necklace and put it in the pocket of my blood-stained school uniform.

I wash away the dust mound and neatly fold the clothes, placing them on the side of the road. Turning off the hose I leave it exactly where I found it as if hiding the fact that I used it, and leave the area like a zombie.

The air is cold. My body feels cold. It must be because I lost so much blood I think.

When I get home it's past midnight. There's no one home of course, but strangely the lights are all on.  
>Neither Fuji-nee nor Sakura is around now.<p>

"…Ah…. Haa… haa… haa."

Panting lightly, I unlock the gate and push it open weakly.  
>The hall lights are off but I can see the living room lights are on, shining through the shoji screens as if to welcome me.<p>

I step into the hall, remove my shoes and relax a little. Suddenly I am almost overcome by nausea. I proceed around the hallway to my room.  
>It's faster to head through the front entrance of the living room and then through the back door into the corridor, but if I walk around I will pass the bathroom and will be able to make it if the nausea overcomes me.<p>

Anyway I pass the bathroom and proceed past the living room. As I approach the door I notice it is open. Peering through I see a woman sat at the table facing the front entrance. I vaguely recognise her as the woman from school. Her thick silver hair is tied back in a braid, and fall in two long tassels about her shoulders. I can't see her face from here, but that hairstyle and colour is uncommon enough that I can be certain it's her. She looks like she's expecting someone so I shouldn't disturb her.

Taking care to suppress the sound of my footsteps I approach my room.

The door of my room is open. Now that I notice it, the doors to all of the rooms are open. The front door to the living room was open too, but from my angle I couldn't see inside it.

Peering inside I see that the contents of my wardrobe have been emptied out. My clothes lie strewn across the floor messily, a naughty magazine lies open on top of a white and blue jumper.

I feel the blood rise in my cheeks as my faint mind tries to think of a way to explain it. As I look around flustered I notice an unsealed envelope with an open letter on the ground beside it. Maybe it's because I was embarrassed, maybe I recalled the warning from earlier. Adrenaline floods into my veins and revives my confused brain.

What the hell am I thinking?

I was murdered! The house has been searched! A stranger is in the house waiting for me to return!

It seems fair to assume this person wants to kill me. I'll be killed like last time.

Shaking my head I dispel the panic creeping up on me. There's no way I'll let myself to trapped again so easily. Picking up a bokken from within my nearly empty closet I begin the process of inserting a hot iron rod into my spine, transforming my nerves into a temporary magic circuit. I analyse the structure of the piece of wood and pore prana in through the gaps.

"…Ah!"

I stifle my gasp. The reinforcement was successful right when I needed it. The reinforced bokken is more dangerous than it looks, but if my opponent is a monster then…

I should avoid combat.

Bending down to retrieve the letter I realize – no, 'realizing' implies sudden understanding. I already understand that this was a warning that Emiya Shirou must not ignore. So why did I-?

No. Whether it was instinct, sixth sense, or an enchantment upon the letter to warn me the result is the same.

I retrieve the jumper and a pair of jeans, stuff the letter into the pocket, and carefully retrace my steps along the corridor.

As I creep past the living room I look through the doorway to see the woman is still there, though now slouched to the side and leaning on her elbow.

It reminds me of Fuji-nee after eating, but I'm not so naïve as to think I can trust her just because of that.

I edge past the door, feeling as if I am shimmying along a ledge on a skyscraper overlooking a 200m drop.

I know that if I make a single misstep the result is the same.  
>All those years of playing hide-and-seek with Fuji-nee taught me which floorboards creek, so long as I am careful then…<p>

The doorway slips out of my sight and I gently let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding, taking care not to make too much noise and not to aggravate my throat.

Creeping past the living room I approach the front door and slip my shoes on quietly. Grateful for my unusual carelessness in leaving the door unlocked I slip outside. I creep for a few metres then break into a spring in the direction of Shinto.

Adrenaline makes up for my poor blood supply as scenes flash past my eyes. The road where I was killed, the intersection, the riverside park, the bridge.

And I come to a stop outside the field in front of the train station. I drop the bundle in my hands, place my hands on my knees and suck in lungfulls of air.

"Ah… hah… ha…. ah…"

Sucking in air through my tortured lungs I check my surroundings.  
>The field beside me was a housing estate. 10 years ago it was burnt to the ground and this park was built as a memorial. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen anyone use it. This land is as barren as when it was still covered in the wreckage of collapsed buildings.<p>

I know this because I was there. Anyone local could tell you about the fire, but only someone who had been there could describe the sheer hell that it was.

Staring at the park I try to think back to before the accident.

"Hatou…"

That might've been my name. No, it was my name, I just disregarded it because I'm Emiya now and proud of it.

No, that isn't quite right either. I realise with a little surprise that I wanted to forget what came before.  
>I can understand wanting to forget the tragedy that occurred here, though I would never choose to.<br>So what happened before that that I want so eagerly to forget? Once again red hot pain lashes through my mind and I find myself on my knees.

"Ah… augh!"

I don't have time for this now. I may be able to find answers in Hemidzura but right now I'm still in danger. As of this morning I became a magnet for monsters and if this continues I'll die without saving a single life.

Without worrying about modesty I step into a bush and strip off my bloody school uniform.

As I am removing my pants something slips from my pocket. Bending down I see that it is the heart shaped pendant from before. The necklace left for me by the girl who saved my life.  
>It doesn't occur to me that it might've belonged to that monster. I feel that such an elegant thing could never have touched such horrible claws.<p>

I've never felt affection for an object before, but right now this is the most precious object in the world to me.

Placing the necklace into the pocket of my jeans I vow to someday repay the girl who saved my life. Shivering in the cold night air I slip the jeans on quickly. I fumble with the button for a few seconds with my numb fingers before I succeed in fastening it.

*shuffle shuffle*

I put the bloody rags that were my school uniform into my bag and wipe my blood stained hands on the grass. When my hands are sufficiently cleaned I retrieve my school bag and wooden sword and head towards the train station.

Sudden movement flashes past the corner of my sight and my vision is drawn to a nearby tower building. The tallest building in Fuyuki stands beside the train station, red lights flashing on top. For a moment I think I see a woman clinging to the side like a spider, her black leather outfit clinging tightly to her form, her long violet hair hanging down as if she is spinning a web with it.

In the next moment she disappears. It's not that she hid. There was no place to hide since she was clinging to the blank face of a building and all the windows were shut. She just faded into the air.

Considering the things I've seen today I can't put it down to my imagination and I can't risk the chance that it is hostile so I hurry across the road.

I walk up the stairs into the train station for the first time in my life. Approaching the reception desk to buy a ticket I am momentarily concerned that the staff might think I am some kind of runaway. I guess it's because it's so late at night, but no one else is here and the woman behind the counter is reading a magazine. She serves me with very little interest, eager to get back to reading her article and I put the ticket in the pocket of my jeans.

Grateful for her lack of responsibility I make my way to the train before she takes notice of the situation. The train is here but isn't due to leave for another 15 minutes. I guess I'm fortunate since it's another 4 hours til the next train, waiting only 15 minutes is a comparably short time.

I board the train midway and find a cabin. If I am attacked then it will be harder for me to be cornered in the middle of the train than at either end. Placing my bag in the luggage rack I lock the door and take my seat.

I feel I should stay conscious, at least until the train beings moving, but it seems I can't manage that in my condition. My struggle to stay awake is quickly thwarted by the overwhelming fatigue that creeps up on me and my mind sinks into the forest within my subconscious once again.


	2. Day 2 Uzuki route

Day 2

I can hear the voices of insects. The cicadas chirp as I brush through the tall grass. A young red haired child earnestly climbs a leniently inclined path in the dense brush.

Is that me? I wonder if that's me.

A world, submerged in a deep green. The life in this forest is a direct contrast to that lifeless hell from before. Or was it after? A silent forest, removed from village or personage. A scene of which I have no memory, yet invokes a sense of nostalgia.

Ah, that's right. I've seen this landscape before. This is a dream. A vestigial dream. A vestige of the dream I saw, curled up on the floor of my shed. What's different is my point of view.

The child is being pulled by someone, by the hand. A young green haired girl is pulling me along. The one being led must be me, I guess.

That's strange, I can feel her hand as clearly as if it were real. The girl appears to be around 12 years old, but stand a couple of feet taller than me. Her cold fingers completely enclose my tiny hand. For a moment I am really there, being pulled along by the girl, and in the next I am a mere spectator again, staring at that child's back.

I wonder who's pulling my hand? That person is wearing something like a kimono. A bell is attached to her ankle and rings with each step she takes. It's not the hand of an adult man.

That person... turns to face me.

_You mustn't..._

Ah, again. It's this _will_ again.

Ahead of here is a large tree, and we are hurrying in that direction.

_You mustn't..._

Light falls down between me and the scene before me. It's as if I was peering into someone's house through their window and they closed the curtains indignantly.

Don't get in the way. What mustn't I do?

_You mustn't..._

Even if you tell me that...

Why shouldn't I? Didn't I come here to learn the truth?

Voice: "You mustn't, Shirou-chan..."

Accompanied by a voice, a light lashes out.

"Eh!"

The world of green is brushed away. The sensation of the hand joined in mine fades. I alone am taken and left behind. I'm struck with a constricting pain in my chest.

Where in the world is this? Have I already awakened?

But, the night still hasn't lightened. In the midst of void so silent, it hurts to breathe. In the midst of the deep darkness of night, I've become lost. In a crevice in the land of an unfinished dream, I am now alone.

Go to a dark place go into a dark hole no one will ever find you because if they do then you will –

As if chased and cornered by my own emotions, I desperately search my surroundings.

Someone, something, something other than myself...

Voice: "...Shirou-chan."

This was an auditory hallucination. A simple refrain of memory. Still, that voice will do fine. I'll make her take responsibility, the person whose voice stopped my dream in mid passing.

No matter what kind of person she is, she knows me. She knows my name. I'll meet with that voice. I'll search for her. Front, back, right, left, up, and down, unable to even distinguish them, I spread my gaze across the formless world. In the pitch dark sky blinks a tiny star. I move closer.

Clawing at the wet, summer night air, I aim at the star and proceed. Blinking - hovering - as if dancing...

It's not a star, but a butterfly. As if having gathered the light of the moon, a pale white butterfly dances in flight.

As if possessed, I reach out. I can't touch it. Like a true butterfly would, the moonlight butterfly deftly evades and flies away. I run in chase. I cannot catch it.

And yet, it doesn't pull away. How far have I come now? With a flap it sputters in the darkness, fading as if to melt away. Before it fades completely, it hits something.

At that spot, the butterfly dances in circles. That which surfaces into the pale light is...

...a woman, with despondent blue eyes. A pale blue butterfly hairpin holds back the fridge of a bowl cut hairstyle that matches the sky-blue of her eyes. The long sleeves of her butterfly kimono sway gently in the summer night wind.

Woman: "...Shirou-chan."

The person with that voice. Ah, this voice, this face is... Pain rushes through.

Woman: "Don't. Don't think."

I know her. She resembles someone. It's so nostalgic, a face I've seen day and night…

"Ah!"

I hold my head and try to will the pain away.

Why... is this... what's going... on...

As if my consciousness is going far away, the pain slashes through my eyes and into my head.

Woman: "Shirou-chan, don't think. I'm begging you."

A soft hand pets my head. As if to pacify a small child, "there, there," gently, slowly. It feels like her cool fingers suck away the pain. Like Fuji-nee's hands, in those young nights when I caught a cold, brushing the pain away...

Ah, yes, this person is...

Woman: "Don't."

As the presence of pain creeps in, she chases it away with one word.

Woman: "Now, promise me."

" ...Promise?"

Woman: "My voice, appearance, that scenery... to sink them into the depths of night. For them to melt away with tomorrow's sunrise."

"You're telling me... to forget all of it?"

Woman: "A dream... is just a dream, after all..."

A dream...

The red pain, the hand petting my head, this nostalgic feeling, all of that.

When I awake in the train, to forget, like so many thousands of forgotten dreams I've seen until now, to lump it together with them is that what she is saying?

…

"Don't kid me."

Woman: "Shirou-chan… why…?"

"Because…"

I came here for answers. As to why I was murdered, as to why I received that letter, as to what important thing I forgot. But over and beyond that, I don't want to forget. If I forget this person again I feel like I'd be sealing my heart away along with her. And besides, it irritates me that she's still treating me like a child. It's irritating so I feel like resisting.

"… I don't want to forget, so I won't."

I know it sounds childish. The irony is not lost on me. I imagine I must be pouting like a spoilt child right now. Mitsuzuri always said my emotions show on my face, a subject of great amusement for her.

Woman: "Shirou-chan I'm begging you, please understand…"

We're getting nowhere. This is the chance I've been waiting for so I need to ask-

Voice: "Fufu… ufufu…"

A laughing voice.

As if to make a little fool of me, I am ridiculed by a stifled giggle.

"Wh-who is it!"

I hear the sound of a bell.

Voice: "It can't be..."

A girl stands in the shadows ahead of me, shrouded in darkness the light from the butterflies shines across the left side of her face. A cheerless expression crosses her face as I watch.

A high-pitched voice mixed with laughter suffuses the sound of the ringing bell.

Voice: "I've found the boy who was hiding".

"…!"

I awake to the sound of heavy rain upon metal and the rattling sound of a moving train.

"Wha-?"

The room I am in is neither my shed nor my room. It takes me a few moments to realise I am in a train carriage.

I sit up on the bench and look out the window. The light from the moon illuminates the dark carriage I am in slightly. The scene blurred by the heavy rain running down the window.  
>What a second, why is the light off?<p>

Standing from my seat I approach the door and grope through the darkness for the light switch. The tips of my fingers graze across something protruding from the wall. Recognising it to be the light switch I flip it a few times but nothing happens.

"What's this… the bulb is shot?"

Now that I think about it, the lights in the corridor outside my carriage are off as well. The familiar feeling of panic rises in me.

This is exactly like that time earlier this evening. As that thing approached me all the lights in the area went off, and then-

Lightning flashes across the night sky outside. Come to think of it I heard that during lightning you have to turn off electrical devices or they could be fried. Something to do with electromagnetic radiation if I remember correctly. It's not that I'm some kind of delinquent student, I just don't have much time to study outside of class since I spend most of my spare time doing chores for people.

I relax and reach for my school bag from the baggage rack.

Pulling out my watch I check the time. Since it's not a digital watch I hold it to the moonlight. I am barely able to read 4:45 in the thin light of the moon.

The train is due to arrive in Hemizura at around 5:45am so I should take the time to get a bit more sleep.

I slip the watch around my wrist and put my school bag back in the baggage rack. Just as I am doing so I hear a bell tinkle near the door. It's not something I expect to hear on a train, but the part that startles me is that it came from _inside_ the carriage.

"What's…?"

I quickly turn towards the door. Two dark figures stand side by side in front of the door. The blurred moonlight shining through the window sends a diagonal slant of light across their pale legs, the rest of their figures a silhouette in the darkness. Standing with the tops of their heads level with my shoulders side by side, they would be rather unintimidating were it not for the crimson eyes shining through the darkness.

?: "Ufufu…"

A familiar high pitched giggle spreads throughout the carriage. It's not the sound of a child playing happily, but of a child sadistically pulling the limbs from a trapped insect. The sound gives me goosebumps and the way I shiver had nothing to do with the night chill.

"Huh, are you children lost?"

The bluff in my voice sounds fake even to me as my voice wavers. But I am determined not to allow myself to seem intimidated.

Girl 1: "Fufufu~, could it be…

Girl 2: "…That you've forgotten us?"

The first one speaks with a haughty and arrogant tone reminiscent of Shinji, the second with a shy tone alike Sakura.

My eyes are adjusting to the darkness and I can now see their faces. At first I recognise them as the girl I saw in the street last night by the bridge in Fuyuki. The girls stand side by side in matching kimonos, though the design is reverse from left to right as if one was the mirror reflection of the other. Their pale hair is not silver but a pale green, short unlike the girl from the bridge and turned up at the ends as if they have just awoken. I get the feeling I've seen them somewhere before.

Girl 2: "Nee-sama…"

Girl 1: "I know, this far from the mirror we cannot act, and the sun will soon rise."

Girl 2: "It's enough that we confirmed it so…"

Girl 1: "For now let's leave it at that."

Girl 2: "Good evening to you…"

Girl 1: "Bearer of the Nie no Chi."

"Ah!"

The girls are literally swallowed by the shadows.  
>As the shadows that extended forth to devour them sink back to their original positions the air in the carriage returns to normal and the only sounds my senses pick up on are the rattling of the rail tracks and the sound of rain hitting the window like hundreds of tiny insects.<p>

"…hah..."

I let out a tense breath. Though those things looked like small children around 12 or 13 years of age, I sense that I just got a lucky break. If those things had attacked…

Reaching up into the luggage rack I take a hold of the bokken. Focusing my eyes upon it I analyse it and see that the prana I poured into it earlier has already faded. This is now an ordinary wooden sword.

"…"

I could risk reinforcing it again, but forcefully activating my magic circuit like last night is immensely dangerous. It would take an hour for me to transform my nerves into a magic circuit like I do usually, and my success rate with projection is low. If I fail the sword will be weakened or destroyed and I will be left defenceless.

"Dammit, if only I'd trained harder."

I admonish myself for my lack of talent. 

Either way I won't be able to fight if I'm exhausted, so with the wooden sword placed across my lap I allow sleep to take me once more.

page break

Maybe it's because I sense myself slowing down. I wake up as the train pulls in to the platform at Hemidzura. I hear the announcer's voice signalling the end of the line and  
>check my watch. It's 5:45am.<p>

Having had less than 3 hours sleep I should be exhausted. Maybe it's because I'm still on edge but I don't feel sleepy. While looking at the watch upon my wrist I can see that most of the colour has returned to my skin again. I tend to recover quickly but this is pretty extreme. I lost a lot of blood last night so I should still be anaemic right now, but I'm just a little pasty looking.

I gather my bag and bokken and step out onto the platform.

As expected, I'm the only one here. I didn't expect that many people would come to such a remote location, especially not in the early hours of the morning. It makes me wonder if the cost of running that train doesn't exceed the sum of the fares they receive.  
>Fortunately I had the 30,000 yen from working at the Furukawas on hand for the fare, but I don't have access to the funds I inherited from my Father yet as he left them in Fujimura Laiga's hands. I'll have to be careful how I spend it.<p>

I head down the platform and approach the ticket examination gate. The old station worker eyes my bags as I rummage in my pocket for my ticket, my fingers glancing over the letter and pendant.

Station Worker: "Oh my, that sword…"

As I pull the ticket from my pocket the elderly station worker speaks.

Station Worker: "That's a bokken if I'm not mistaken, are you here for the Kendo club as well?"

"Ah… sort of."

I explained away the bokken while boarding the train as that I was going to train in the mountains, but I feel bad lying to this inquisitive old man.

Station Worker "A young lady about your age passed through here early last evening carrying a sword wrapped in a bundle of cloth. When I inquired she explained that she was here for Kendo. I wondered if you were here for summer camp but… isn't it normal for the entire class to travel together by coach?"

I decide to go with my original story.

"The truth is I'm here to train in the mountains. I think it must be a fairly common training spot."

Station Worker: "Hmm, this is the first I've heard of it…"

I think for a moment that I might have hit a real obstacle, but fortunately the station worker dismisses it and lets me through.

As I walk down the short road from the platform I see a bus stop ahead of me.  
>I approach it and after a brief inspection I see that there is a bus every hour that stops at the Hazama Residence. Unfortunately the first bus doesn't arrive until 9:15am and will reach the Hazama Residence at 9:45am.<p>

…

My brain runs the calculations. Since it's 6am now that means I have 3 hours and 15 minutes to kill. I could set off on foot and get there around 9am. I could spend what little money I have remaining on a taxi or I could kill time until 9:15.

…

I'll kill some time. Though my wounds have somehow healed my skin still looks a little pale and I guess I haven't completely recovered the blood I lost yet so I should take it easy. Well, I'd think something were strange if I'd even halfway recovered, thinking back on how big that pool of blood was. Perhaps this is the work of the person who saved me?

I also don't have a lot of money left and have no idea when or if I'll be able to find work so I should be frugal. I'll wait til 9:15 then take the bus.

I can see a Ryokan across the road. Maybe I can get some breakfast there and find out a little about the area? I cross the road and approach the building. The sign reads 'Sakaki Ryokan'. It's one story and similar in design to the Emiya Residence in Fuyuki, I should feel at home here.

(A Ryokan is an old-fashioned Japanese inn)

As I pass through the front door a bell rings to signal my arrival.

I explain to the hostess that I am here to visit the Hazama residence which I have inherited. I hope she will tell me a little about the area and its customs.

Hostess: "Oh my, oh my, that's quite an ordeal. You really have it together, even though you're so young. The same can be said of that girl who came before, but a girl who would travel alone is truly on a different level."

The hostess talks about the area and its customs, things that are meaningless to me like the types of shops and trades of the town.

Hostess: "I was also wondering what to do when I married into this place, you see. And there are so few TV channels, don't you think?"

I see, she must've been bored and eager to speak to someone. Unable to wedge a word in, I can do nothing but nod and listen passively. Among other things she mentions a festival to celebrate the Ohashira.

At the sound of that word my head throbs. What is it I am trying not to remember? -_Become the Ohashira-._

I decided to interrupt her.

"Excuse me, what was it you were saying about the Ohashira?"

If she was disgruntled that I interrupted her it doesn't show, she launches into another lecture as if she spent every night practicing it carefully.

It is a guardian spirit bound to a huge enjo tree on top of the mountain. Legend has it that a snake God called 'Nushi' came to take the hand of the princess Otsune who lived in this region 700 years ago. The princess and her guardians sealed the god beneath a tree which became known as the Ohashira, and the Ohashira spirit now watches over and protects the Hemidzura region.

Voice beyond the door: "Hey miss, it's ready."

Hostess: "Alright, please bring it in."

Voice beyond the door: "Ok, I got it."

Well, that information doesn't mean anything to me so I guess it was my imagination. As she launches into an explanation of the festival activities I check the time. The clock reads 6:30am, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

…

Oh, that's right. Sakura should be at my residence right now.

"!"

What the hell was I thinking? Sakura will see my whole house searched and ransacked without me around and think I was attacked or something. Well, I was attacked, but I can't let her know that. Nevermind that, what if that shady person waited there the whole night? What will happen when Sakura meets her?

Hostess: "Breakfast will begin soon so please come through to the dining room."

As she begins to leave I make a gesture to get her attention.

"Excuse me, may I borrow the phone?"

I try to keep the anxiety from showing through my voice lest she become suspicious.

Hostess: "Ah! Of course, I didn't mean to hold you up for so long. You may use the phone on the counter. Please come through to the dining room when you are finished"

As she walks away through the door to what I assume is the dining room I approach the reception counter. An old fashioned black phone with a dial attached is on the counter, the paint worn and marred with scratches. That's good, if something isn't broken I don't think it should be replaced, even when something is broken I would rather fix it in my shed than throw it away and buy a new one. I have a new found respect for the hostess and her husband.

I dial my number. As the phone rings I wonder about what I will do if there is no answer. I can't remember Shinji or Fuji-nee's home number so I can't call them to warn them. Perhaps I could call Issei and ask him to-

Sakura: "Hello?"

Ah, thank god. She sounds anxious but I don't think she's in danger.

"Oh, hi Sakura. It's Shirou."

Sakura: "Sempai! What happened? Your house looks like it's been burgled! Where are you?"

"Ah, gomen ne, Sakura. Something came up and I had to leave town on short notice."

Sakura: "Sempai, what happened?"

I don't like lying, but I can't tell an ordinary girl like Sakura the truth about this. It's for her own good so I'll tell a white lie this time.

"One of my old man's relatives died and I have to attend the funeral in his place. There are a few other things I have to do while I'm here so I'll be back in a few d – ah!"

I feel a sudden white hot pain in my left arm that disappears as quickly as it came. I look down at my left hand and see that it's bleeding.

"Huh?"

I pull up my sleeve. There is certainly blood there.

"What's this? Maybe it's from last night."

Sakura: "Senpai? What's wrong?"

"Ah, sorry! It looks like I hit my arm on something is all."

Sakura "…"

"Ah… Sakura?"

Sakura "This may seem strange Sempai, but could you describe the injury to me in detail please?"

"Umm, ok. There's a welt there. The welt goes straight from my shoulder to my hand and looks kind of like a small snake running from my shoulder to my hand."

Sakura: "… Sempai, I need you to tell me where you went."

"Ah! I don't feel any pain so it should go away quickly. Don't worry it's nothing. Also, I need you to stay away from the house for a few days until I come back, don't ask why it's just something I need you to do. Be sure to tell Fuji-nee as well."

Sakura: "Sempai, are you…"

Sakura falls silent.

Sakura: "… Yes, if you say so."

"Well then, I'll be going now. I'll see you in a few days."

Sakura: "Yes, I'll see you very soon Sempai."

Sakura hangs up. Damn, I think she's pissed. I don't think she's suspicious though so I achieved my objective. I'll make it up to her somehow when I get back.

After hanging up the phone I place my bag in the corner and approach the sliding door the hostess went through and slide it open, pushing it back into place gently as I pass through.

Hostess: "There you are. Emiya-san, go ahead and sit wherever you see a tray."

At her urging, I head towards a seat in an empty corner.

In the neighboring seat is a woman. As a young man I feel a little uncomfortable sitting so close. Even from beyond the long hair that covers her back, I can discern the muscles of her back, rising above with impeccable posture. Of course, in a flawless, peerless seiza position. (Seiza is a sitting position, straight-backed with knees pointing straight ahead, lower legs folded under. During the scenes where Saber is sat in the dojo and at the dining table in F/SN she is always sat in Seiza.)

Suppressing my anxiety I sit down next to her.

"Excuse me."

As I say a word and sit down, her shiny, straight falling hair shifts, and I see her face turned toward mine.

"Ah."

She's beautiful. I find myself staring at her, fascinated.

From the blazer jacket to a short length skirt, a black color. Her legs, extending handsomely beyond, are concealed by stockings.

With one look, I see an outfit oddly suffused in black. Looking more carefully, I see an ordinary school uniform. It doesn't look unlike an outfit I might've seen on TV, from a famous private school. If so, then it would mean we're about the same age.

Black haired model girl: "…do you have business with me?"

Her voice is cool, calm and husky, her long, slanted black eyes stare straight into mine.

Even if I ignore the impression I received from her posture, she has an incredibly beautiful face, but above all, her gaze gives the impression of a powerful will. Resisting the pressure of her gaze I speak.

"E-e-emiya Shirou."

Black haired model girl: "… Do you have business with me?"

"Uh, I mean, No, nothing." I mumble feeling the heat rising in my face. I eat hurredly to take my mind off the beauty sitting next to me.

The meal is vegetable tempura. Rice, miso soup and pickled foods are also available. But I can't taste them since I am distracted by the girl sat next to me.

…

I can still feel her gaze on me. Now that I think about it, everyone is staring at me.

"Ah!"

I forgot to say Itadakimasu! The heat in my face rises into my ears and I feel like my head will catch on fire.

"S-sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!"

Hostess: "Fufu, it's good to see our new guests are getting along well."

"I-Itadakimasu!"

I resume eating at a much slower pace. Looking around the room I can see that aside from myself, the hostess and the dark-haired girl there are about 5 salarymen eating and talking with each other. Everyone in the room seems to have forgotten about my previous rudeness except for the girl sitting next to me. I don't dare look at her but I can feel the pressure of her gaze upon my face.

Glancing to my side I can see that she has an expression of curiosity as if she has just witnessed a strange new phenomenon like a UFO.

"Is there something you need to say?"

I hope she will just mock me and get it over with so I can let go of my tension.

Black haired model girl: "Senba Uzuki."

"Eh?"

Oh, she must be telling me her name.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emiya Shirou."

Wait, didn't I already tell her my name?

"Ah – I mean – I already said that didn't I Uzuki?"

Uzuki: "…Uzuki?"

Ah, should I not have called her by her first name or without honorifics? It's a habit of mine not to address people who I don't hold a great deal of respect for with honorifics, the exception being Fuji-nee.

"Ah, sorry that was rude of me. Should I call you Uzuki-san – no Senba-san…"

Uzuki: "No, Uzuki is fine. I prefer people who talk straight."

Damn, her cool and calm composure is really making me look like an idiot. I need to pull myself together.

"What brings you to this region?"

Hmm, was that a bit presumptious?

Uzuki: "I am here to train in Kendo."

"Oh, I see. Is there some kind of training event going on?"

Uzuki: "Not that I'm aware of. What brings you all the way out here?"

"Ah, inheritance."

Damn, I should've said what it is I'm inheriting. She probably thinks I'm a total weirdo. Why do I always get like this when talking to people I find attractive?

The rest of the meal continues in silence except for the sound of the news on the TV. The news reporter is talking about a grizzly incident, our eyes focus on the TV.

News Anchor: "The discovered male was a teacher of history at the local junior high school, Kanogawa Satomori-san. Thirty years of age. As of yesterday, Kanogawa-san had not returned home, and his family was worrying for his safety when they received the news."

My fists clench. I hate to hear about incidents like this. If I am to be a hero of justice I need to be able to save people that I see in danger. But there's nothing that can be done for the victim after the incident has taken place. All that remains is to punish the culprit, everyone loses.

News Anchor: "As there was no blood left in the body, blood loss is ruled as the probable cause of death. Further, the lack of blood stains at the area of discovery suggests the murder was carried out elsewhere-"

Hostess: "To think such a ghastly thing would happen out here."

Towards the head of the table, we hear the Okami-san having a conversation with another customer. Without leaving a drop of blood, almost sounds like the work of a vampire…

I recall again the feeling of clawed hands ripping through my throat. _"Good evening to you, bearer of the Nie no Chi."_

Nie no Chi – it means blood of sacrifice. Could those twins be kyouketsu? Is this their work? Or maybe the man who tore open my neck before? Or perhaps I was followed?

(A kyouketsu is a mythical vampiric Japanese ghost born from a grudge held in life.)

page break

Time passes and it's now 9:00am. I step out of the Ryoukan into the cool morning air. It's not as chilly as it was when I arrived but still refreshing. As I wait at the bus stop I see Uzuki approaching. She is carrying a cloth bundle in her arms.

Uzuki: "So, it seems we will be boarding the same bus."

"Ah, yeah."

I didn't realise it when we were sat down, but Uzuki is pretty tall. I'm not exactly tall for my age at 167cm, but she stands a few cm taller than me. I wonder if she is insecure about her height?

Uzuki: "I see you are carrying a bokken."

"I'm a member of the Kendo club. I thought it would be best to keep up with my practice while I'm here."

She narrows her eyes suspiciously but says nothing. I wait at the bus stop for 20 minutes and the bus arrives 5 minutes late. Upon boarding I pay the bus driver and take a seat. 30 minutes pass in silence as the bus drives through the mountain forest. As I my stop approaches I move towards the front of the bus and at the same time I see Uzuki rise to her feet as well. I guess we will be getting off at the same stop as well.

The bus drives off into the distance down the dirt road, leaving a trail of dust in its wake. I turn to Uzuki to ask if she wants to walk with me but see her disappearing down a trail that leads into the forest.

I'll be going a little further down the road so I turn away from her and proceed. Though there is no pavement I am unconcerned about traffic. I get the feeling that the bus is the only thing that ever passes in this direction anyway.

I walk for 5 minutes and see a clearing to my left. An overgrown driveway leads to an old-style Japanese mansion much like the one I live in at Fuyuki city. Although I am stood about 100 metres from the entrance I can tell its pretty run down, like no one has lived in it for the last 10 years. Just as I begin to approach it I hear the sound of a vehicle approaching.

I guess there is more traffic around here than I thought.

The van pulls up beside me and the door opens. I couldn't see the driver before as the light was reflecting from the windows. A familiar tall silver haired woman steps out of the van.

My heart skips a beat. Adrenaline floods into my veins. I take hold of the bokken with my right hand and throw my bag aside with my left as I slip into a defensive stance. The woman who stands before me, taller even than Uzuki, is the woman who invaded my home last night.

She shuts the door and approaches me. I run. I have no idea of my opponent's capabilities and I don't have time to use reinforcement. If I stay and fight it will just be a repeat of last night. At the very least I can buy some time to use my reinforcement magic.

It's a clear run to the mansion. But that means my opponent can see me, I'm not exactly slow but if my opponent is a vampire then she might possess extreme speed.

I throw myself sideways into the bushes and dash through the trees, hoping to break her line of sight and lose her.

Silver-hair: "Hey! Why the heck are you running?"

She doesn't sound dangerous but it could be a trick. At the very least I need to reinforce my weapon before I confront her. The brush around me scrapes and scratches my jeans but doesn't slow me down. Every now and then I feel a prick as a thorn gets through the tough cloth of my jeans and a branch slaps me in the face causing my eyes to water.

I can hear my pursuer closing in. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run into the brush after all? I am slowed down by all the shrubbery and at the same time I'm clearing a path for her to pursue me. Just as I am thinking of abandoning the chase and preparing to fight I feel the woman's hand pass through the air above me.

It isn't because she's several cm taller than me, it's because my position is lower than before. And that isn't because I had the reflexes to duck, her lunge had taken me by surprise. The reason is that I'm falling. Without my noticing, my vision has gone wide, and the blue sky stretches out before it. As I fall I feel my body gripped by vertigo.

Silver-hair: "Shirou!"

The voice is surprisingly close looking back I see that she is diving through the air after me. Did she throw herself off to catch me or did she fall off as well? Her arms are outstretched as if beckoning me to take hold and I can see desperation in her golden eyes.

Reaching out I take her hand. Her grip is strong and an instant later.

"Gaaaah!"

I feel like my arm was ripped from its socket. The woman has taken hold of an overhanging branch, it was the sudden halt in momentum that caused my arm to jerk so violently. Dirt and gravel pour down from the point where the branch enters a patch of dirt on the side of the cliff and I blink back tears as some of it enters my eyes. Far below I hear the sound of the bokken hit the ground. The sound echoes off the face of the cliff.

Silver-hair: A dislocated arm is better than dying right! Get over it!"

All my weight is dragging down on my abused wrist and shoulder. But even so, compared to the pain I felt when my throat was torn open last night, this is nothing.

Silver-hair: "Good God, don't do this crap. You'll give me a heart attack!"

A sudden gust of wind blows across the cliff face, dislodging more loose pebbles. My body sways like a pendulum.

Silver-hair: "Anyway, now's where we decide what we do from here. If only I'd managed to latch on just a little higher above, I'd probably have been able to work something out, but…"

Looking up I can see we fell the equivalent of about 2 stories, and looking down…

Silver-hair: "Don't look down!"

I can tell exactly, but about 4 stories. There are no ledges, overhangs or trees, just a straight fall down to sharp jagged rocks below. Oh, it looks like the bokken didn't break after all. That's pretty amazing.

Silver-hair: "Well, lessee… what do we do now, huh?"

I see now. Looking at her face, her eyes are gold and her hair is silver. That's uncommon, but not much more so than Sakura's plum coloured hair and eyes. It's broad daylight and there are no unusual characteristics about this woman aside from her hair and eye colour. I see, this person is an ordinary human.

Silver-hair: "I think the best hope we have is that someone conveniently come along and-"

"Let go of my hand."

Silver-hair: "Wha-"

This person isn't even a magus. I don't know what her connection to me is but it probably has something to do with the family I lost in the fire 10 years ago. I at least have my reinforcement magic, and guys are tougher than girls. If I let go then I can reinforce myself and try to endure the fall, meanwhile she can climb to safety.

Silver-hair: "You stop spouting that foolishness right now!"

"Listen, I can't explain it to you, but I have a special ability that will enable me to survive the fall. If you let go then-"

'You can climb to safety' is what I wanted to say but I am interrupted.

Silver-hair: "If you're talking about that half-rate magic then I'm more worried what would happen to you if you tried that on yourself than if you fell."

"Wha-"

How did she know? Aside from my indignation that this woman mocked my best attempts at magic, I am bewildered she even knew about it. With all the precautions I took I should've-

Rude woman: "While I was searching for you yesterday I stumbled upon your workshop in the shed. There's no way I could mistake your unique magical energy, and based on the experiments you left there plain to see it's obvious you'd end up like that oven if I let you try that."

Who does she think she is? Barging into my house like that and searching through my things, and anyway it was Fuji-nee that demolished the oven, I hadn't even attempted to fix it.

Unlawful invader: "And besides, what kind of face do you think I'll be able to show Yumei or Emiko-san if I let go of your hand right here? Of all things, to imagine me letting the Hatou bloodline end, right before my eyes… even if I fulfilled my entire life expectancy, I would never be able to stand in front of her again!"

"You're mistaken, I'm Emiya not Hatou."

Unlawful invader: "Even if that's what you're calling yourself now. You are still the last of your bloodline and I'll be damned if I let it end like this. Like it or not we will share the same fate kid."

She has a stubborn tone in her voice. I get the feeling that nothing I say or show her will make her back down on this.

"Fine, I get it."

Stubborn woman: "Anyway, supposing we forget the means and prioritize our own rescue, that doesn't mean we can't both be saved."

"Really?"

Stubborn woman: "It would probably mean forcing you to endure some frightening and painful memories, though."

Frightening and painful? Is she talking about the fire back then? If it's just that then it's no problem to me. I used to dream every night of that inferno, but as time went by the nightmares occurred less often and now I experience it less than once a month. Even then, the dream is nowhere near as intense as it once was.

The wind blows again, swinging our bodies to and fro. With each sway, the branch emits a creaking sound and more dirt and gravel are dislodged, showering down upon us and dirtying the woman's pure silver hair.

Stubborn woman: "Those who count themselves among the inhuman beings of this world are able to draw forth power from blood. The power that enables those beings to live. There are cultures throughout the world who offer blood sacrifices in their rituals. Even in magic, blood is used in some incantations and rituals as a catalyst because of the power it contains."

"Well, actually it's called magecraft, not magic. The difference is-"

I leave my stomach behind as my body suddenly drops. A shower of rocks and dirt surrounds me as I fall and for the second time in less than 10 minutes I feel pain assail my shoulder as I jerk to a halt.

Stubborn woman: "Shirou, don't move!"

Gah! I think this time my shoulder might really have been dislocated. Red waves of pain flow through my wrist, shoulder and neck.

Stubborn woman: "We'll have to cut the explanation short and get to the point. Inside your body, your blood, is a power that rivals the sum of thousands of people. I come from the house of the Mountain God's daughter. Born with the blood of the Midzuki tribes, a species that's different from you humans."

Now that I think about it, the colour of her hair and eyes aren't the most striking feature about her. She threw herself from the cliff and took my hand with one of her hands, and the vine with the other, endured my weight with the hand that took mine, and our combined weight with the other, twice, and she doesn't seem hurt at all. Even if it were Fuji-nee who is the strongest woman I know, and even if she had the kind of reflexes and agility to perform such a feat, there is no way she would have the strength to endure something like this. No, even if it were a man it would still be impossible.

Stubborn woman: "Shirou, do you feel afraid of me?"

The woman who saved my life looks at me with troubled eyes. Do I feel afraid of her? I know now that she isn't human, but this feeling I get is the same as when I am with Fuji-nee. Even though I know I should be wary, I feel completely at ease with her. No, if there's one thing that bothers me it must be…

"What's your name?"

Stubborn woman: "…It's Sakuya. Asama Sakuya."

"Sakuya, if my blood will save us then drink as much as you need."

Sakuya: "Alright, I can see you are resolved. However… first of all, if we don't do something about this position then I can't drink your blood in any case. For now Shirou, I'm gonna lift your body up."

"Wait, how do you plan to-"

Sakuya: "Didn't I tell you? My abilities are different from a mere human!"

The woman forces power into the arm that holds me and I feel a strain as I am steadily pulled up. My shoulder throbs painfully as pressure is put upon the joint, but I can endure this.

Sakuya: "…kh… come on!"

My head is about a foot below hers now, my head brushes past her ample chest but strangely I don't feel embarrassed at all.

Sakuya: "Shirou… you free arm… bring it around… my neck…."

I do as she asks and wrap my arm around my neck so that my hand grasps her opposite shoulder.

Sakuya: "Kay', you got a firm grip right?"

"Yeah."

Sakuya: "Now listen. After this, I'll release your other hand… so bring that around my neck, too. I'll bring mine around your waist. Everything'll ride on that second. Until I switch my hold, your one hand'll be your only lifeline. If for any reason you let go before then…"

There's no way that would be a problem. I'm not exactly a body builder, but the 100 push-ups a day I did in the dojo have left my muscles toned. The left arm which I have wrapped around her neck is unharmed and will surely support my weight.

Sakuya: "All right, when I say 'go' we do it together."

I tighten my grip on her shoulder.

Sakuya: "Go!"

In an instant she releases my right hand and wraps her free arm around my waist. I take my now free right hand and wrap it around her neck. Gah, this position! I feel the heat rising in my cheeks. To any onlookers this would look like too lovers about to kiss! Though I feel a kind of brotherly bond with this woman, there's no denying the embarrassment of this situation.

Sakuya: "Ok, now, let me see your neck."

That's right, this is no time to lose myself in meaningless thoughts. The branch could give way any second now and then Sakuya will meet the same bad end as me. I tilt my hand to the side.

Sakuya: "Ok, don't you startle or release your hand from my neck, understand?"

I wish she'd stop talking to me like a kid.

"It's fine, so hurry."

Sakuya: "Here we go."

She curves her lips back to expose two long canines. Turning my head to rest on my left shoulder I close my eyes. I can feel her hot breath approaching my neck.

Sakuya: "This will sting a little."

Her fangs prick the side of my neck and her lips enclose around the wound. Heat wells up beneath my skin and spreads across my neck.

Sakuya: "Mfft… Nkt…"

I should be horrified. A self-proclaimed non-human is sucking my blood like a vampire but all I can think about is how embarrassing this is. But mixed in with the embarrassment is a feeling of familiarity. I can feel memories on the edge of my consciousness, but I can't grasp them no matter how I try. At least by focusing on remembering I can forget how embarrassing this is.

Then, for the third time, I feel the now familiar sensation of free falling. Held in Sakuya's arms like a bride we fall through the air towards the jagged rocks.

I try to break free from her grip. I can't let her die like this! If I can somehow get under her then I can break her fall. I will die for certain but at least this kind yet bad mouthed woman can have a chance of survival…

But I am too late. We hit the ground and I feel a shockwave run up through her legs and through my body.

Sakuya: "Ok, you can put your feet down now."

I twist out of her arms and onto my feet. As soon as I feel the earth beneath me I turn to examine Sakuya.

Her hair which was held back in a braid has fallen loose. She flips it over her shoulder with a casual effort that reminds me somewhat of the school idol, Tohsaka Rin. Her fingernails have grown longer and her pupils have narrowed like a cat. That aside, she seems completely unharmed.

"I see, I'm glad."

Sakuya: "It's not 'I'm glad.' What are you some kind of death seeker?"

"Ah, sorry about that…"

It's just that after last night, after getting my throat ripped out by an inhuman monster I was a bit on edge. But now I can see that I completely over-reacted.

Sakuya: "Well, that aside. We have a lot of things to talk about."

"Yeah, there are a lot of things I need to ask you. About the Hatou family, about your relation to me, and about why I am suddenly being pursued by monsters."

Sakuya: "So, I aren't the first you've met?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call you a monster…"

Sakuya: "We should talk about difficult subjects like this somewhere more comfortable. Let's take this to the mansion shall we?"

"Even if you say that…"

How exactly are we supposed to get back up?

page break

Sakuya: "Hey, that rock looks kinda familiar don't ya think?"

We are completely lost.

We started off walking around the cliff, looking for a way up but eventually the cliff started to turn away from where we came. I suggested that we go back and follow the cliff in the other direction but Sakuya insisted we keep going and that she recognised it. Sakuya is a photographer, or so she says. She often travels through the wilderness, climbing mountains and navigating forests, taking pictures of the Japanese fauna. Looking at her I can believe it, like Fuji-nee she is toned but not muscular and she has a wild air about her.

My arm hurts, my neck itches with dried on blood, the puncture wounds from Sakuya's fangs and the bloodsucking insects that I keep having to swat away. My clothes are torn, filthy and soaked in sweat and the only change of clothes I have are the blood-soaked rags that used to be my school uniform. It goes without saying that I'm feeling a bit grouchy right now, and the worst part is it's all my own fault.

Sakuya: "Hey, kid, you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I turn to look over at her.

"Huh?"

Now that I think about it, that rock _does_ look familiar. Walking over I place my hand on it and concentrate. This is where… I remember. I fell off this rock when I was a child, playing with…

"Ah…"

The now familiar red pain stabs through my head again, pushing back my attempts to remember.

Sakuya: "Hey kid, don't push yourself. Let's stop for a while and get our bearings."

"No, I remember now."

I can't remember exactly how I know, but I recognise this area. Looking to the left of the rock I can see a faded dirt path hidden beneath the shrubbery and grown over in places. If we follow that path it will definetly bring us back to the mansion.

"It's this way, follow me."

…

So in the end we walk for 15 minutes and emerge from the trees beside the bus stop. I get the feeling we were supposed to come out somewhere closer to the mansion, but the feeling of déjà vu left me a few minutes ago and I just didn't want to admit to Sakuya that I'd gotten us even more lost so I kept going anyway. I should count myself lucky we ended up somewhere familiar.

Sakuya: "Whew, we were wandering around for hours. I was starting to think about searching for a place to rest for the night."

Indeed, the sky is burnt orange and the shadows cast by the trees are lengthening. In an hour or so the forest would've been impossible to navigate without risk of falling into a pot hole, or off another cliff.

Sakuya: "Ah! I left my van door open!"

"We better get to it quickly then."

Sakuya: "Well, I don't think a lot of people pass through here so it's probably safe anyway."

Even still, that laid back attitude is what I would expect from Fuji-nee. Sakuya sets off walking in the direction of her van and I am about to follow when-

"…"

That route Uzuki went down… now that I think about it, it really does look familiar.

Sakuya is several metres ahead of me now and doesn't seem to have noticed that I aren't following. It should be ok if I go and take a quick look right? It will take Sakuya 10 minutes to reach her van so provided she doesn't realise I'm gone before then she won't freak out.

I make up my mind. So long as I don't take longer than 5 minutes I can run and catch up with Sakuya. Crossing the road I step onto the path. There are no markers, just a worn dirt path that shows people regularly pass this way. I don't have much time so I should hurry, I set off at a jogging pace down the path.

The path disappears in places into brush and emerges again a short distance ahead. I remember, it's _that_ path. 10 years ago a young girl in a kimono pulled me down this path. She was walking with urgency and my short legs couldn't keep up with her longer legs so I jogged, much as I am doing now. My heart rate increases and I feel myself trembling with excitement. The event that I am trying to forget lies at the end of this path. So therefore the answers I seek are at the end of this path as well.

I break into a sprint. Dirt and twigs crunch beneath my trainers and I duck beneath overhanging branches. Ahead of me the path disappears into some bushes and as I slow down to pick my way through them-

?: "Hyaaa!"

Something bursts out of the bushes ahead of me. In the growing darkness I cannot make it out and react too slowly.

"Wah?"

The impact strikes my chest which is knocked back. My running momentum carries my legs forward and I slide across the dirt on my back. The bokken is thrown from my grip and clatters into a bush. Without even waiting for my movement to stop I roll to the side and scramble to my feet, turning to face my assailant.

?: "Ah! I'm sorry, I thought-"

A young girl stands before me. She seems to be about average height and dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt, rather similar to what I am wearing. Her long red hair is tied back in a ponytail but with the falling sun behind her I can barely see her face. The girl was in a crouching martial arts position but rises into a more casual stance as she speaks.

?: "People rarely come to this area so I was sure you were someone else. Please accept my apologies."

She bows, briefly but politely.

"Ah, no that's fine. I'm surprised to see so many people around here as well."

?: "So many people?"

"Well, aside from Uzuki I've also bumped into Sakuya and you so I guess this area isn't as abandoned as I thought."

?: "Uzuki? You know her?"

"Well, I only met her this morning and we spoke briefly, then boarded the same bus. I wouldn't say I know her but I am aquainted with her."

She sighs with relief.

?: "I see, that's good."

"Eh? So you know her then?"

Ah, I see. This girl must be from the Kendo training camp as well.

?: "She's the sister of my friend, but we don't get along too well. Never mind that though. My name is Shirou. You shouldn't be out here, especially at this time. You won't be able to navigate this path at night so if you want to see the Ohashira you should come back early tomorrow."

Well, the same goes for her, but I suppose her camp must be somewhere nearby so she doesn't need to rush. She probably doesn't realise that I was planning to stay at the nearby mansion.

"Yeah, you should be heading back to your camp soon too. Well, see you."

For a moment she looks like she wants to say something.

Shirou: "Yeah, farewell then."

I bow, turn away and prepare to head back to the mansion.

Wait a second. Shirou is certainly an unusual name for a girl, but I've heard of parents who give their children boy or girl names to make them different. But to meet a 'Shirou' out here, could she be…

"Ah, hold on a second. Could you be Hatou Shirou?"

I think it's a bit far-fetched that the real Hatou Shirou would be here on a Kendo training camp at the same time as me, but there's no harm in asking.

Shirou: "That wasn't just a lucky guess was it? After all, Hatou isn't as common a surname as Satou. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

I can't clearly see her face, even from this angle, the orange glare of the sun hides half her face, but the only half has a serious and determined expression.

"Ah, sorry. I should explain. My name is Emiya Shirou and it seems there's been a mix-up."

Shirou: "Emiya…?"

Her expression turns to surprise for a moment, then to one of examination. I feel embarrassed as she studies me like she's just met some kind of rare and strange looking species of animal but continue anyway.

"I received a letter yesterday morning. This must belong to you."

I remove the folded letter from my pocket. It seems that at some point it got folded over again in my pocket and is now somewhat crumpled and worn. I feel embarrassed about it as I hand it to her and resolve to take better care of other people's property.

She reaches out and takes the letter, her hands brushes past mine for a moment as she takes it and I can feel that her palm is rough and callused. That must be from the kendo training, a girl should take better care of her skin.

Shirou reads the letter and her expression turns to one of shock and grief. I see, so she really is the owner of this letter, there's no way someone could fake that expression. I feel guilty for handing it to her, as if I am responsible for her loss, but I don't know what to say to her. I always feel awkward in this sort of situation where girls cry but I'm sure whatever I say will only make it worse so I turn to leave.

Shirou: "Ah, hold on a moment Shirou."

"Sorry, did you need to say something Shi-"

It feels weird saying my own name and I hesitate.

Shirou: "Ah, call me Hakuka."

Hakuka seems to be quite a stretch from Shirou, but it's easier to say and I think it suits a girl like her.

Hakuka: "There are a few things I need to tell you. First, the Hazama mansion is definetly yours."

Shirou: "But that's-"

Wrong is what I wanted to say. Obviously it's a mistake that I came here. But then again, didn't Sakuya recognise me? And what about the déjà vu?

Hakuka: "Second, you mentioned a camp earlier."

"Yeah, I figured you were a part of the same Kendo training camp as Uzuki."

Hakuka: "There is no training camp, I did my research and made sure there would be no one to disturb me over the next several days. You should stay away from Uzuki from now on."

Even if she says that. If she makes outrageous demands like that without explaining anything-

Hakuka: "And finally, don't leave the Hemidzura region. Sakuya-san will fix the seal or give you a charm or something so stay close to her until that time. And don't go out at night anymore either, it's dangerous."

"Wait, you can't say all that without explaining yourself. Do you know Sakuya. How do-"

Hakuka: "There's no time for that. You should head back before it turns dark and stay indoors with Sakuya-san. Oh and one more thing, don't go near the Ohashira either."

Before I can say anything else she turns and runs back up the path with surprising speed. I am half tempted to follow her, but as she said it is turning dark and-

"Sakuya!"

After retrieving my bokken from the bush I run back down the path. It's been close to 20 minutes and there's no way Sakuya hasn't noticed I'm missing. In my haste I forget about the branch I stepped over earlier and the shadow cast by nearby hanging vines disguises its presence. By the time I remember it's already too late.

My foot catches on the branch and my momentum carries me forward. I stretch out my arms to break my fall but as I descend my arms only grasp the air.

"Not again!"

I tumble down a steep hill, occasionally free falling for a couple of metres until I land in the bushes below. Climbing out I examine myself. I aren't even scratched but my clothing is torn and I am very dirty. Looking back I can see the hill is too steep for me to climb. The sky is no longer orange but a light purple that is steadily darkening. There's no time to waste so for the second time today I follow the edge of the hill around, searching for a way back up.

page break

I step out beneath the moonlight. Holding my watch up in the moonlight I can see it's now 11:03pm. Ahead of me, also illuminated in the light of the moon is the Hazama residence. It took me over 4 hours to find my way back and Sakuya's van is nowhere to be seen. I hope she isn't out looking for me in the forest, but if she is a Yokai then she can probably take care of herself. Even if she can't, I won't achieve anything by wandering around in the forest when I can barely see my hand in front of my face. She has to come back here eventually to see if I am here and if I'm not then she might head out looking for me again, so I should stay here and wait for her.

With my mind made up I proceed down the path to the manor ahead of me. Halfway down the path I feel the familiar sensation of falling and my eyes water as my nose hits the floor.

"Gah!"

I grope around in the darkness and my hands reach the leather strap of my bag. Cursing my luck I pick it up and sling the bag over my shoulder, then continue.

The manor is not quite as big as the Emiya Residence but is around 75% of the size. There is no wall around the compound and one large house that is about the same size as the main building in Fuyuki. There's also a shed but it's about half the size of my shed and only one story high with no windows.

As I approach the door to the main building I find myself wondering if it will be locked. If it is then I'll either have to break in or sleep beneath the stars. Since I still don't believe this is my home I will probably end up doing the latter. The sky is clear so it doesn't seem likely to rain, but the Autumn air is chilly.

*churu*

I hear a familiar ringing sound. Is that the sound of a wind chime? I get the feeling I've heard It somewhere before and the sound fills me with dread.

The mansion really is creepy. It's like the setting from one of Mitsuzuri's ghost stories. The door slides aside smoothly and I peer ahead of me into the gloom. Reaching into the side pocket of my bag I pull out my miniature flashlight. At school I was often asked to do things like examine cables running through the ceiling or to check the gas metre located inside a dark and dusty cupboard in the basement. Eventually I decided it would be more convenient to just carry my own flashlight with me rather than request one from the supply cupboard and right now I'm thankful for it.

I've used the flashlight many times already, and the batteries are small so I doubt it will last long. My first objective should be to locate some candles. Since carrying matches around is unnecessary, not to mention against the school rules I should find some of those too.

*churu*

I hear the wind chime again and shut the door behind me quickly, hoping to block the sound out.

I quickly search over the house. There is a large kitchen, a medium sized dining room, old-styled bathroom and several bedrooms. A thick layer of dust upon the floor tells me this place hasn't been used in a while. I try the lights but as expected they aren't working. While in the kitchen I try the taps as well, the hot water tap is too rusted and stiff to move and when I turn the cold water tap nothing comes out. I don't even bother to check the gas and continue with my search.

A quick search of the living room cupboards yields a bag of candles and half a box of matches. I also found a sweeping brush in the kitchen and head into one of the bedrooms.

I chose a room on the side of the house that faces the moon. Moonlight streams through the curtainless window and illuminated the room. Searching the wardrobe I find some men's clothes. Most of it is casual stuff that I would wear, a little big for me but not by much. There is also an old musty-smelling suit and a couple of pairs of pyjamas. Curled up in the bottom is a futon and blankets.

Taking out a pair of jeans and a shirt I change my clothes and stuff my old dirty clothes in my bag. I wet my hand with my tongue and rub my saliva on my neck, then rub the spot with the shirt to get the dried blood off. It stings a bit but I carefully clean around the wound to avoid reopening it.

I use my shirt as a rag to quickly wipe the dust from the lone table and then stuff it in my bag. As filthy as it is now I doubt even magecraft could clean it, but I don't like throwing things away so I store it in my bag anyway. Picking up the sweeping brush I brush the dust into the corner of the room, then set up the candles and put my torch back inside my bag.

"Alright, done."

*churu*

Looking back to admire my work my heart freezes.

For a moment there I thought I saw someone standing in the yard, but as I look more closely I can see I was mistaken. I thought I could see someone stood in the shadow of the shed, but it's probably this creepy mansion that's playing tricks on my mind.

"Man, if Mitsuzuri could see me now she'd be laughing her head off."

Not to mention Fuji-nee who is surprisingly tough when it comes to ghost stories. Those two should try to act more like normal girls.

It's late now. There's no point in staying awake as Sakuya will see the light shining through the window if she comes back to check, so long as I keep the candles lit. Before I go to bed though I should do my usual routine.

Taking my bokken I sit cross-legged in the centre of the room and place it on the floor in front of me.

Closing my eyes I imagine a hot iron rod being inserted into my spine. Once it is connected I will be able to transform my nerves into a magic circuit with which I will be able to perform my magecraft.

Kiritsugu never taught me magecraft formally. According to him the reason I am able to use reinforcement magic without the proper training is because it is close to my 'origin' or something.

Since reinforcement is the only useful magic I can perform, I must train this ability to the limit.

"Haa!"

As I let my mind wander I feel the rod in my spine drifting out of place. My sight wavers and I struggle to stay conscious. Controlling my breathing and stabilizing my thoughts I gently guide the imaginary rod back into place. This process takes me half an hour but finally I feel it slip into place.

"Alright."

That was faster than usual, but I can't let success make me complacent. Even with this my magecraft is worse than it was 3 years ago. I can't let myself slip away.

Reaching for my bokken-

*churu*

I hear a ringing sound in the same room, a couple of metres behind me. The candles are blown out by a gust of cold air and the room is plunged into darkness.

?: "Ufufu~"

?: "What's this? Is he trying to kill himself I wonder?"

"Who's there?"

Grabbing my bokken I leap to my feet and spin around to face the intruders.

My eyes which had grown accustomed to the light from the candles have not yet adjusted to the darkness. Two pairs of red eyes stare at me from out of the darkness.

"Who are you?"

The eyes advance on me with a ringing sound and I step back, keeping a couple of metres between me and them. They step into the moonlight, two young girls in matching kimonos. It's the twins from the train last night.

?: "Nozomi."

"What-"

Nozomi: "We've come to take you away."

"Take me away? Who are you?"

A chill runs down my spine. The darkness seems thicker around these two children and the air around them is unnaturally cold. They appeared in the room behind me but the doors are still shut and I would've heard them open to matter how carefully they were moved.

Nozomi: "I am Nozomi. Didn't I say so before?"

?: "And I am Mikage."

Once again I get the same feeling as with Shinji and Sakura. The confident, arrogant Nozomi and the shy and insecure Mikage. But at the same time I sense the murderous intent from them that I would never expect from Shinji and Sakura.

Nozomi: "You are of that woman. The family that accedes to the Nie no Chi."

That phrase again, Nie no Chi? If Chi is blood then Nie is sacrifice. Blood of Sacrifice?

Nozomi: "Isn't that right, Mikage?"

Mikage: "Yes… nee-sama."

Nozomi: "Ok, now come with us."

"That depends on where you plan to take me."

Not that I'd go anywhere with these two anyway, but I should take this opportunity to get some answers.

"What do you mean 'Nie no Chi'? What are your intentions?"

Nozomi: "You really did forget didn't you?"

Mikage: "You don't remember even a little?"

Remember? Do these two know something about my supressed memories?

Nozomi: "Are you not a Hatou? Your bloodline is special, you know. An undeniably special blood is passed through it."

"You're mistaken, I am Emiya Shirou."

Although I suspect my surname was Hatou before I was adopted by Kiritsugu, it wouldn't help my situation to tell them that. _'Inside your body, your blood, is a power that rivals the sum of thousands of people.'_ Didn't Sakuya say something like that? And the man - thing who attacked me 24 hours ago probably did so because of my blood. If these are inhuman monsters then I should deny it.

Nozomi: "No, I'm sure you're the boy from that time."

Mikage: "Hidden from our eyes by that woman…"

Nozomi: "I've no rightful idea how, but until very recently she hid your scent from us quite cleanly."

Mikage: "Hid your Nie no Chi…"

Nozomi: "Why would she go to such trouble were you not the Hatou heir?"

That woman? Are they talking about the woman in the butterfly kimono from my dream?

"Do you mean the butterfly kimono woman from my dream?"

Nozomi: "Ahahahahah"

Mikage: "Ufufufu."

Their laughter sends chills down my spine. If it wasn't clear before that they were hostile it is now.

Nozomi: "Good grief, she really causes us a lot of trouble didn't she?"

Mikage: "The current Ohashira…"

Nozomi: "Though she kept us from sensing you over long distances-"

Mikage: "Just from looking at you we can see…"

Nozomi: That you are the bearer of the Nie no Chi. I don't know what changed recently but-"

Mikage: "Any oni who looks upon you…

Nozomi: "Would realise it…"

Now that I think about it. After I received that letter I was being stared at constantly wherever I went. All the trouble started since then, but what happened to cause that change?

Nozomi: "Doing it here would be so vulgar, but perhaps we'll take just a little."

Her eyes flash red and my whole body stiffens. I can't so much as twitch my paralyzed limbs and panic begins to take hold of me as she closes in. Though the top of her head only reaches my shoulders which are twice the breadth of her own, I know that once she reaches me my life will end.

"Take… what?"

Nozomi: "Your blood."

Mikage: "Such special blood…"

Nozomi: "Just as they're used in magecraft, even a novice should be aware that bloods with particular powers exist. Are you not?"

Mikage: "Blood with the traits of power and life…"

Nozomi: "Simultaneously part of the material flesh and the immaterial spirit."

Mikage: "Namely, extremes born of a double meaning..."

Nozomi: "Tokotachi, Satsuchi, Kagutsuchi, Orochi.

Mikage: "'Chi' is the kotodama defining the nature of the gods themselves…"

Nozomi: "That is why humans offer their blood."

Mikage: "Your Nie no Chi…"

Nozomi: "Blood occurs in grades you know. And the blood you have is pure and exalted."

How could I not have been aware of this? Didn't Kiritsugu know? Maybe he knew but never thought it would become an issue.

Mikage: "Much like Yashiori no Sake intoxicated Nushi-sama's ancestors."

Nozomi: "Incredibly thick and strong."

Mikage: "Such that the blood of tens, hundreds, thousands sucked dry will not compare."

Nozomi: "For gods, for oni, anything will do. Anything inhuman, upon drinking your blood, can ascend to a greater existence."

Oni. Those are ogres right? Then these two are…

"Onryo…"

Mikage: "Ufufu…"

Nozomi: "You could call us that. When we say oni we don't mean in the sense of ogres but as a catch all term for yokai that harm humans. You are right in that we are spirits though."

If they really are spirits then I'm not so sure I can harm them with something like a bokken, even if I reinforce it. I should retreat, but I can't force any energy into my limbs.

Nozomi is close enough to touch me now and I feel the strength draining from my body. My legs sag under my weight and I drop to my knees so that my face is level with hers.

Nozomi: "It would've been better if it was that girl, but now that I look at you I can see you have a pretty face."

She places her icy cold hands on my face and turns it to the side. I can feel her breath encroaching on my neck, but unlike Sakuya's it isn't warm.

"St-"

?: "Step away from Shirou-chan!"

I am suddenly surrounded by blue light and Nozomi is knocked away.

Nozomi: "Why you!"

Strength returns to my limbs and I stand again. Looking over Nozomi I can see that the woman in the butterfly kimono is stood in the corner where the Onryo entered the room.

Ohashira: "I am Yumei. I have taken form to protect Shirou-chan. I am your opponent."

Mikage: "You were the one… from ten years ago."

Nozomi: "And so you just decided to show up?"

Mikage: "Again you hinder us?"

Yumei: "I will, step away from Shirou-chan."

Nozomi: "And if we say "no" what then? I really-"

Now is my chance. While they're distracted I'll-

"Trace, on."

With the magic circuit I formed earlier for my training I hurry through the steps faster than have ever done before. Analyse the basic structure and composition. Alter the basic structure and reinforce the composition. As I reinforce the bokken I turn my body and rush at the window. I feel the bokken accept my prana as it is successfully reinforced.

Mikage: "Nee-sama…"

Nozomi: I'll get him."

I don't swing the bokken at the Onryo but at the window as I throw my body at it. The window shatters as easily as if a car hit it and I role across the wooden walkway onto the grass.

The light that the Ohashira surrounded me in has faded and is now cast across the garden from the room behind me along with a light coloured in a more sinister red.

*churu*

A bell rings directly behind me and I sense a tiny hand reaching out to grab me. If I am touched I will be rendered immobile immediately, and my life will be stilled soon after.

Ahead of me lies the road and past that the darkness of the forest. My instincts tell me to run to the shed.

Ducking down to avoid it I kick off the wooden supports that hold up the walkway and sprint towards-

I'll run to the For-

_Run to the shed._

The Ohashira is a sacred tree. It protects the region so if I-

_Run to the shed._

And besides that, there's no way I can make it to the town before-

_Run to the shed._

I have no idea where Sakuya is, and if I stay here then-

_Run to the shed._

I'll run to the shed and then – wait, the shed is a dead end so-

_I'm ordering you to run to the shed._

Something feels wrong. It's like someone is trying to compel me to go to the shed.

Shrugging off the feeling I run towards the forest. Sprinting with all my strength I feel the grass, slightly coated in frost, crunch beneath my trainers. My body, driven by adrenaline and strengthened by the years I spent exercising and keeping it in shape, moves faster than I thought possible.

My pursuer isn't human, but she's still a small girl. Her legs are much shorter than mine so even if she has some supernatural advantage I can surely-

Nozomi: "Ufufu, you're a strong one aren't you?"

The shadows condense from the space in the trees that I emerged from earlier after the time I spent lost in the forest. As I watch they solidify and a pair of evil red eyes shine out at me.

"Eh?"

My body stiffens suddenly and my momentum carries me forward.

"Ah!"

I am thrown down to the frost-hardened earth. Once again my clothes are dirtied as I collide with the ground, but as I am unable to move my arms I cannot break my fall.

"!"

The wind is knocked from my lungs as I land at a bad angle.

"*cough* *cough*"

As I tumbled my sight was broken away from her eyes. My body feels heavy and I have a sluggish feeling like I have just woken up, but I can move again. Crawling onto my knees I place my hands on the floor and take in deep lungfuls of breath. Looking up a little I can see a pair of thin legs wearing red sandals a few metres ahead of me, a bell strapped around her ankle rings as she walks leisurely towards me.

Nozomi: "To think you could resist my suggestion, even though you have no training."

She stops a few feet from me and I sense her bend down.

But I expected this. My opponent will try to make eye contact with me again, but that is the weakness of her technique. If I shut my eyes then it is useless against me. Of course, with my eyes shut I wouldn't normally be able to do much.

But that is why I waited for my opponent to get in range first. Screwing my eyes up tight I surge to feet. Using what breath I have gathered I shout out as I swing my weapon with all my strength.

"HYAAAHHHHH!"

With the force from my magically reinforced weapon, the full weight of my body and the additional force from kicking off from the ground I deliver a bone-crushing attack at the speed of a runaway train. My opponent was bending over at the time and her momentum was directed towards me, she cannot easily redirect it to avoid my attack even if she is a monster. So my attack will surely-

*Thud*

My blow hits an immoveable wall and all the kinetic energy of my strike travels down my arm. I feel like I struck a brick wall and the damage to my already damaged arm brings tears to my eyes.

Nozomi: "Ufufu, did you misunderstand? I like strong people. Too bad for you that means I want you more now."

With my eyes still shut I try to step away, but my weapon is caught and won't budge, did she grab it? I can drop the weapon and run or try to lash out with my hands. I couldn't hurt her with my weapon successfully reinforced with my magical energy, so I doubt I could hurt her with my bare hands. Perhaps she is the kind of thing that cannot be hurt by this kind of attack, or perhaps I need a more powerful weapon like something made of lead, iron or steel.

As I am thinking this a bright flash of red light sears into my mind through my shut eyelids and once again I lose control of my body.

Nozomi: "Did you think you could beat my Jashi just by shutting your eyes? How cute. Although it's certainly more effective if I may eye contact, the evil eye that Nushi-sama has granted me is strong enough to match even a Dead Apostle. There is nothing a mere human can do to resist."

I try to turn my head away but I can't even do that. My whole body is completely immobile and as the energy drains from my limbs I sag down to my knees. My eyes still shut I cannot even see if my foe is preparing a finishing attack.

Nozomi: "Well, then, if you're quite-"

Sakura: "SEMPAI!"

Nozomi: "Huh?"

It goes without saying that my enemy is trying to deceive me with suggestion magic again. I spoke to Sakura this morning and so I know she is still in Fuyuki. There is no way Nozomi could know about Sakura so she must be trying to deceive me with the voice of someone I care about. Perhaps it's because she focused on using one of her other abilities but the paralyzing effect of her Jashi is lifted and strength returns again to my limbs.

With my eyes directed down I can see my opponents feet not a foot from me. With my eyes still turned away I turn my shoulder towards her, twisting the bokken out of her grip and kick off again towards her.

Nozomi: "Hya!"

Maybe it's because she wasn't expecting it this time but my opponent is knocked away by my attack. Without slowing down I run towards the forest ahead of me and into the trees. I didn't hear the sound of my opponent hitting the ground so she is probably still pursuing me. It's a long way to the Ohashira and I don't have the time to walk down the road for the dirt path so I will have to take a shortcut through the trees.

Behind me I can hear the fake Sakura's voice but shutting it out I focus on the darkness ahead of me. I cannot see obstacles in my path such as bushes, logs and holes and a single misstep will result in a broken ankle, my life depends on my concentration right now.

-Interlude-

Two figures stand in an opening beneath the moonlight.

On one side is an unpaved road and on the other is an old Japanese mansion, dark except for the clashing of blue and red light from one of the front rooms. All other space is occupied by dense forest and these things form an arena around the two.

One of the figures is Matou Sakura, the adopted heir to the Matou family.

Her opponent is a girl, standing barely 142cm tall. Matou Sakura is only of average height for a 16 year old girl, yet she stands half a head taller. This does not make her foe less intimidating though. The evil spirit she faces is corporeal beneath the waxing moon, it's rays shine around her alike a halo in contrast to the evil red glow of her eyes.

Nozomi: "Who are you to interfere with me human?"

Sakura: "I am… to that person I'm…"

Nozomi: "I suppose it doesn't matter. You got in my way so that just means you're an obstacle for me to get rid of. Still, it wouldn't do to underestimate you I think. Your aura tells me you are a magus, and beneath that I sense a darker power."

The girl's arrogant demeanor stands in contrast to her cautious words, but the killing intent that flares from her tells Sakura that she seriously intends to crush her with all her power.

Nozomi: "You're in my way, so kindly…"

Her aura flares around her, a dense red fog that curses not the body but the spirit of all it touches. Drawing it into her tiny hands it condenses into a ball.

Nozomi: "Disappear!"

The attack is launched. The red light that's destructive potential is proportional to the spirit of the target approaches the girl with the speed of a striking snake, but before that-

Sakura: "Es Erzahlt, Mein Schatten nimmt Sie..!"

The red light that comes to annihilate her soul is itself skewered and locked away into the shadow realm.

Nozomi: "What?"

Imaginary numbers. Matou Sakura's origin is the same as the existence that forms the Kyouketsu that she faces. Her power is that of control over the sixth imaginary element. Towards spiritual beings made of ether, its power is great. For a tenth of the prana cost it would take to cast a conventional sealing spell, she can seal away spirits with their own power.

Though the Matou family is a long-standing magician family, the girl is nothing more than a tool and thus she lacks the formal magical training that other magician families usually have. But when faced with the one thing she is strongest against, there is no way she can lose.

Nozomi: "Don't become confident human."

The fog condenses again. However, it is not one mass of destructive energy it forms, but 6 lesser points. As with before, this is an attack formed of ether. The young magus of Matou can seal away spiritual phenomenon, a single casting can counter an attack formed of 20 times the prana of the spell used to seal it, but the cost is the same every time as is the time taken to prepare it.

To counter the six attacks Sakura must simultaneously seal them all before they reach her, and must expend 6 times the energy as before. Even if she is spending less energy than Nozomi, her magic circuits surely cannot keep up with 6 simultaneous incantations. With her enemy exhausted she can restore her spent energy with the blood of her foe.

As the six curses converge upon their target they take the form of snakes which glare and hiss at their prey. If she is intimidated even a little then the strain will be that much greater upon her.

Seeing her opponents new assault, Sakura quickly weighs up her options. In an ordinary magician duel her will to fight would surely break upon such a frightening sight. But fighting this kind of phenomenon is the one thing she excels at, and the thing she loves most hangs in the balance, so how can she yield to such a display?

Concentrating, she prepares one spell. This is not a spell to seal one of the approaching snakes, or even an ultimate shield to protect her from them. Her own killing intent flares as she directs her attack upon her foe from which the curses are still connected like tentacles reaching out to ensnare her prey.

Sakura: "Es befiehlt…"

Nozomi realizes too late her opponents intention. Abandoning her own attack she condenses the evil mist into a fake image of herself.

Sakura: "…Mein Atem…"

Quickly completing the curse she swaps her own astral form with that of the fake.

Sakura: "…schlieBt alles!"

The spell combines the power of Sakura's control over imaginary numbers with the binding spells of the Matou clan. Nozomi is crushed by her own spiritual power and annihilated completely. Or she would be had she not completed her own spell already. The fake image is destroyed in a flash of malevolent red sparks of light and the kyouketsuki that traded places with it is now located 20 metres from her foe. At this range she cannot attack, but she can evade any attack launched by the Matou magus easily.

Nozomi: "Though you are a mouse, it seems the conditions of this fight are not in my favour."

Sakura: "I won't let you lay a finger on Sempai!"

Nozomi: "Oh? And who here is it that you regard as your sempai may I ask?"

Sakura: "Huh?"

Looking around, she notices that the person she sought to protect has vanished the battlefield.

Nozomi: "I did not come here to defeat you. Though it is irritating I shall withdraw to pursue my original objective. After I empower myself with the Nie no Chi, I shall soothe my anger with your blood."

Realizing her antagonist's intent she rushes forward while preparing another spell.

She must surely make it. Her opponent has been pushed back against the wall of the mansion and has nowhere to flee. Using as much magical energy as her magic circuits can handle she prepares a 4 point spell that her opponent cannot evade. 3 spells will draw an arc towards her foe and coverge upon the same point to seal her movements while a killing spell strikes through the center.

If the onryo tries to evade the attack she will be ensnared and she will follow up with another spell that will surely destroy her enemy. No matter what attack she tries to counter with, it will not be able to completely negate the force of her own attack.

But in her heart she knows she has lost. Her opponent did not intend to fight at all, and at this range she cannot strike before her opponent escapes.

With the soft ringing of a bell the small girl sinks into the shadows and disappears.

-Interlude out-

"Haah… haah… ah… hah…"

My breath comes in short gasps and my lungs burn with each inhalation. Running along the dark dirt path I focus my eyes upon the things I should not be able to see. Ducking under branches and jumping over rocks and logs I keep sprinting with death at my heels.

It's been 5 minutes and I am approaching the point where I met Hakuka several hours ago. Perhaps it's because of the darkness but my foe hasn't appeared ahead of me to bar my path. I would not have thought a monster would be impeded by the darkness but perhaps that assumption was false.

Forcing my cramping legs forward I desperately run for my life. I don't know if I will really be safe at the Ohashira but I do know that I cannot fight this enemy. If this plan fails then I was probably doomed from the moment my pursuer set her eyes upon me.

A sharp pain slowly creeps down my left arm. Starting from my shoulder it feels as if a knife is being dragged down my skin, splitting it from the shoulder to the tip of my middle finger. I don't have the concentration to spare to wonder if I was hit by an attack.

Peering through the darkness for any rays of moonlight to light my path I see a huge enju tree. Even with my poor skills I understand that the tree holds immense power, that must be the sacred Ohashira. I stop not because of my exhaustion, but because of what lies before it.

At the edge of the plain in which it grows are too trees that, while tall, are nonetheless dwarfed by it. Between the trees extends a crimson spider web. My eyes understand the nature of the things they see, whether spiritual or physical, and I can tell that this is of the former. It is not the web of a spider used to capture flies, it is the net of the onryo that exists to cut off my path and trap me.

Nozomi: "Oh? So you can see it can you? That's surprising."

Her high musical voice calls out from several metres behind me. Though I am so tired I can't even speak she doesn't sound even a little fatigued.

Nozomi: "Though you are obviously a complete novice, I suppose everyone has a field they excel at, even if it is mostly useless."

Kiritsugu told me that the ability to understand the nature of something is a useless skill only suited for a janitor, though not as useless as projection.

To the right of the web is a cliff face that rises past 2 metres, to the left is another cliff face, barred by a rotting wooden fence, that drops down into the darkness and gloom below. The only way is forward through the trap set for me, or back into the fangs of death.

Father told me that the only magic I have that is useful is my reinforcement magic. That is why I spent all these years practicing it. All it has given me is this reinforced wooden stick that cannot scratch my enemy, but it's not my enemy that I swing it at.

Rushing forwards at the web I swing the bokken in a vertical slicing motion.

"Hyah!"

The web is cut and falls to either side of me, but it's not the only thing that falls. The moment my weapon touched it the strength drained from my limbs as if I had looked into Nozomi's eyes. I trip forward but have enough strength left to tumble as I fall. The reinforced bokken that cut the web was drained of my magical energy the moment it touched it and it snaps beneath me as I fall. Hot pain flares anew in my leg as a wooden shard impales it from beneath.

Nozomi: "That was surprising. I thought since you could see my web you knew what it was, but it seems you are less than a novice. You don't seem to even have a grasp of your own natural abilities, let alone knowledge of established incantations."

I try to stand but my legs won't respond. They lie on the floor, numb and loose and don't respond to my will even as I push myself up with my weakened arms.

Yumei: "Shirou-chan!"

Mikage: "You won't interfere with Nee-sama…"

I can hear the Ohashira spirit fighting with Mikage again, they must've teleported here by the same method as Nozomi but it seems I cannot depend on it for assistance.

Reaching down I pull the wooden shard from my leg. If my blood is powerful then perhaps I can use this bloody piece of wood as a weapon. Right now it's the last desperate move in a series of desperate moves.

"Trace on!"

Reinforcing the stake comes to me as easily as a matter of course. What was impossible for me days ago has suddenly become a trivial task. Flipping myself over onto my back I sit up with the stake concealed behind my back. When Nozomi closes in on me I will drive the stake through her heart like a vampire. I intended to look down to avoid her gaze while keeping an eye on her location, but it seems she was closer than I thought. As I turn I suddenly feel pressure upon my numb lap as Nozomi straddles me, one hand placed upon my shoulder and the other upon my face.

With strength that betrays her tiny form she wrenches my face up and my eyes lock with hers. Once again I am trapped in the light of her glare and my last hope is extinguished.

Nozomi: "Ufufu, you gave me quite the chase. And to think you were trying something so ridiculous even in this situation, you don't know when to give up do you?"

Ah, I see. My left arm came up instinctively and the tip of the stake is suspended in the air a few centimetres from her head. I don't have the strength to hold my arm up anymore, but she has hold of my left wrist and keeps it in place. Her cold slender fingers don't even wrap all the way around my wrist, but although I can't move her grip is like iron and I am sure I wouldn't be able to force my weapon through her skull even if I had my full strength.

Turning her face towards it without averting her eyes her pink tongue lashes out between her fangs and laps at the blood on the end of my weapon as if to mock my helplessness. The fresh blood drips down from the stake and runs down my hand, past the sword shaped tattoo on –

… I never got a tattoo on my left hand. But I can clearly see in the light of the moon that there is one there now. I don't understand why but I guess it doesn't matter. Nozomi's mouth twists into a cruel smile, then her lips pull back to bear her fangs. She wrenches my head to the side and leans in toward my neck. I feel her cold breath upon my skin. It sends a shiver through my body that freezes me more than the cold autumn night air should.

This isn't like earlier when Sakuya bit me. Even though I had only just met her I could tell she was a kind person. Even though she said was a non-human she didn't seem like a monster to me.

Nozomi: "Oh, it looks like someone beat me to it. How annoying, I hate it when people touch things that belong to me."

The oni speaks as if she owns me. It's annoying but I know there's nothing I can do. I know it, but I frantically think for something I can use to get out of this. I owe it to all the people that were left behind to live for the sake of others. I owe it to Kiritsugu to become a superhero. I owe it to the one who saved my life last night to return the pendant I carry in the pocket of my jeans. To have been saved, only to die again 24 hours later is unforgiveable. So I order you to stop!

My left hands burns as if a hot iron was placed upon it. It hurts so much I forget for a moment about the danger I am in.

?: "Master!"

Nozomi: "!"

I hear a gasp in my ear. It is a gasp of fear and surprise that makes no sense at all given the situation. Nozomi shatters and reappears 10 metres ahead of me, steel extends through the air past my shoulder where her head was a split second ago, wrapped in a shroud of red mist. But it does not stay there for even another split second.

?: "Haaaaaah!"

A blue streak of light passes over me. I can't clearly see it, I only know that it's a girl. The wind of its passing blows me along the ground, but my sight is still fixed on Nozomi's crimson eyes. That is why I am able to see her end.

Nozomi: "IAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The invisible blade cleaves through Nozomi, so fast she can't even prepare a defense. From shoulder to hip she is cleaved. The blow fell with such force that the wind pressure tore up patches of grass and dirt across the ground behind her. Her lungs are annihilated in a single blow, yet she is able to let out an agonizing scream as her bodies dissolves into red mist.

Behind her Mikage and Yumei's battle ends. It seems they were evenly matched as they are both still standing, but the presence of this unstoppable silver knight commands their attention.

Up until now the beings I have encountered had the power of super humans. But if they were super humans then this girl is a goddess of destruction.

As I am left wondering what happened, the girl turns to face me.

I am stunned again. But this time it is not because of the powers of a monster, but because of the girl's overwhelming beauty. The moonlight shrouds her like the veil of a wedding dress. Her emotionless eyes are like jewels, and she speaks as they fix with mine.

Beautiful Knight: "I ask of you. Are you my Master?"


End file.
